Pregnancy A Curse and Blessing
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: What happens when two characters gets pregnant at the same time? It means double trouble, please R&R, I’d really appreciate it :
1. Do Old Feelings Really Die?

Title: Pregnancy- A Curse and Blessing

Description: What happens when two characters gets pregnant at the same time? It means double trouble, please R&R, I'd really appreciate it :)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

--

Chapter 1: Do Old Feelings Really Die?

Sango giggled as Miroku nibbled on her ear playfully, "Miroku," she said through her laughter, "cut it out…stop," but it was too hard for him to take her seriously when she was laughing.

Their playing continued until they heard a crash from outside. Both stopped a little alarmed, but then Miroku continued what he was doing, uninterested. "Miroku, Mi..Miroku, what do you think that noise was?" she couldn't help from smiling as he moved to her neck. Her curiosity was trying to keep him off of her even though it felt so good.

"It was probably just a stray dog or cat, come on Sango," he pulled her to him, "I would have sensed a demonic aura, so would you," Sango wasn't fully convinced and used her hand to barely press on his chest, but he was so good at persuading her to stay put.

Miroku moved even closer to Sango, his body almost touching hers and he began kissing her neck again. Sango took a deep breath with her mouth opened, letting him take charge, forgetting all about the noise at this point.

But then they heard an urgent knock on their hut door. Yet again Miroku didn't want to let Sango go and she was taken back into the pleasure. Then another knock sounded.

"Miroku, Sango, are you awake," Kagome called from outside as quietly as possible.

Sango looked at Miroku with a sorry kind of look before getting up and fixing the top of her kimono back onto her shoulder and fixed her hair. She stopped at the door before rubbing her hands down her skirt as to get the wrinkles out.

She opened the door to find a distressed looking Kagome waiting meekly for the door to open, she looked as though she was a child who had had a nightmare and wanted comfort from her parents.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Kagome said looking from Sango to Miroku in the background.

"No, it's ok, we weren't asleep," Sango replied then got a good look at Kagome's expression, "What's wrong Kagome?" she asked kindly.

"Can I talk to you Sango," Kagome asked with a hint of begging in her eyes, "I really need to talk to someone."

Sango nodded slowly, "Of course," she then turned to Miroku, "Can we talk in here," she asked him hoping he wouldn't complain.

Miroku sighed looking at Kagome, "Yeah."

As he stood, Kagome told him, "Inuyasha is still awake if you want to go over there," her eyes stared at their hut floor blankly; she didn't even like saying his name at the moment.

Miroku and Sango eyed each other curiously before he finally headed out. Sango turned to Kagome, "Do you want some tea or anything," she offered, not really knowing what to say. Kagome shook her head, still gazing at the floor, "Hmm mm," she replied.

Sango was going to offer her to sit down, but Kagome obliged herself and settled down on Miroku and Sango's furnishings.

"So what's going on," asked Sango concerned, she was sure she hadn't seen her this way before, that is not since…oh no, could this have something to do with Kikyo again?

Kagome didn't know how to start so she just started rambling as she started crying, "Inuyasha and I had a huge fight and he brought up Kikyo and we were talking about our future, but he can't stop thinking about her even though he's with me now and…," she was sobbing harder now.

'So that must have been what the crash was,' thought Sango, 'her telling him to sit.'

"Oh Kagome," spoke Sango caringly as she tried calming her by giving her a friendly hug, "well you don't know for sure, why don't you just talk to him…" she wasn't sure what to say in these sort of situations, what were the right words?

Kagome shook her head as she pulled from the hug and looked her seriously in the eyes, "What if he still loves her, I don't think I can take that anymore," she sniffled the last of her crying away.

What if those old feelings hadn't died?

"Well Kagome, you've stood by him all this time and understood what he was going through, if you really love him…"

"But Sango, Inuyasha loves Kikyo, there's no place for me in his heart," she whimpered at the thought.

"Yes there is, he loves you Kagome."

"But what happens when we get our life going together, I can't stop thinking what he could be doing with her when he's not with me," Kagome shook her head, trying to block the image of him kissing Kikyo.

Sango honestly didn't know what to say for her, Miroku wasn't perfect and still flirted with other women, but she was sure he would never actually go all the way with them.

Either Kagome could let it go and still worry where he goes off by himself or make him choose resulting in things turning out rotten anyway.

It was a no win situation for any of them, including Kikyo and Sango couldn't answer her questions.

So after comforting Kagome the best she could, she finally felt able to return to her own hut next door, still a bit confused.

A few minutes later Sango smiled as she saw Miroku reenter the hut, smiling at her as well.

But before he did anything else he asked, "Was Kagome alright, she still looked a little sad."

Sango's smile faded, "She's going through a rough time with Inuyasha, she thinks that he still has feelings for Kikyo and it has her worried," she explained.

Miroku shook his head, "He shouldn't go around playing with her feelings like that."

"Yeah," Sango totally agreed as she stared at the floor in thought, hoping her friends would be alright.

She looked back up at Miroku and was surprised to see a seductive smile and one eyebrow rose which made her smile again.

"Now where were we?" Miroku asked teasingly as he made his way onto their bed where she sat.

Sango's smile grew; strange that she had once been so shy towards him, now it seemed so natural and right. Miroku kneeled down at her and put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

Soon both were on the floor, finishing what they had started.

A/N: ok, just something new I'm trying, and if you haven't guessed Inuyasha and Kagome are together and so is Miroku and Sango, and I know Sango is out of character, I'll try my best to work on that, I think the other two were close in character though, that's just my opinion, if you disagree please tell me, please review, thanks;)

A/N2: I'm going to take 'A Certain Surprise' off, sorry, but it wasn't getting much credit and besides, I think I can make this one better, so please don't be too mad if you've read it.


	2. Journey

A/N: I just wanted to point it out that this story is set after Naraku is defeated and I will explain things more as the story goes on :)

Chapter 2: Journey       

--

-Flashback-

'Riiiiinnnnng' the alarm sounded as the big hand reached twelve and the little one seven.

Kagome jumped as she woke, sitting straight up in her bed as the alarm had startled her. She quickly reached over to turn it off, but she lost her balance and fell frontwards onto her floor. The last bit of her covers followed off her bed.

Embarrassed for herself and her ego bruised, she just lay there and raised a hand up to her clock, clicking the 'alarm off' button.

She was nervous, and who could blame her, today was the day, well not THE day, but it was still special.

"Kagome dear, are you up," came her mother's voice from downstairs.

"Yes mom," she smiled after she straightened herself out from her ordeal determined not to let one mishap ruin her happiness.

"Alright dear, well I know you don't want to be late," her mother called a hint of excitement in her voice.

She certainly did not. She had traveled from her time to the Feudal Era for a good while now, in fact it was arriving on her second year from when she first found out she could pass through her family's ancient well to five hundred years in the past and now it was time to make it official that her two eras would combine in an important role in her life.

So after taking a quick bath, brushing her teeth and hair and dressing in a stunning pink flowered kimono that she had obtained in the Feudal Era and topped it off with traditional sandals she hurried downstairs to be greeted by her family.

She beamed at them as they smiled at her.

"This is quite an honor child," her grandfather said, "be careful that you don't screw up and offend the higher ranking elders and monks, back then they were very choosey about who they take in their spiritual leaders," he told her wisely.

Kagome looked nervously at her mother, "Don't scare her, and besides Kagome will have her friends there with her, she won't be alone and,"she looked at her daughter with a huge smile," Don't you remember that's not all that will happen when she gets there."

Kagome now smiled as butterflies seemed to flutter around inside her.

"How could I forget," grandpa said happily, "I wish you all the luck my dear."

"Thank you mom and gramps."

"I knew things would work out between you guys," Souta said knowingly.

"But don't forget, it's not one hundred percent certain until she graduates from high school," said her mother, it was important for Kagome to remember that.

Kagome sighed, this was true, but still, it was basically the next step.

Kagome glanced at the clock behind her family, "I better get going," even if they had no clocks, she still wanted to be there as soon as possible, just to be safe.

"Good luck sis," said Souta.

Kagome smiled at her brother before pulling him into a sibling sort of hug, "Hey knock it off Kagome," he struggled for freedom.

After she finally let him go she hugged her mother and grandfather together, "I hope everything goes well," her mother told her.

Giving them one last nervous yet confident smile, she went out the door, her yellow bag on her back.

"And don't worry I come up with the perfect excuse for your absence from school," called her grandfather.

"Thanks gramps," they heard Kagome's voice though she was out of sight by this time.

Her mother sighed, "Don't worry, she will be fine," grandpa reassured her.

"I hope so," her mother replied.

"So what excuse are you going to tell Kagome's teacher," asked mother Higurashi curiously.

Grandpa smiled, "I'll say she has a swollen ankle."

"You said that last week gramps," Souta pointed out.

Grandpa chuckled, "I know, but perhaps she injured her other ankle this time."

Mother Higurashi and Souta both shook their heads, why couldn't he come up with something logical?

Kagome ran to the well and jumped in flying through time.

She hopped out of the well on the other side and headed off to Kaede's village which was close by.

"There she is," yelled Shippo as he turned in her direction. Kagome smiled and noticed there were a crowd of people waiting for her arrival.

The butterflies flew more rapidly in her stomach and she was afraid she would throw up, but she took a deep breath and walked to the crowd, wearing a big smile that looked almost fake.

Her friends were in the middle of the crowd, all wearing clothing for the occasion, except Inuyasha who stubbornly refused to wear anything except his cloth of the fire rat.

Miroku was dressed in a higher ranking monk outfit, Sango was dressed in a blue and purple kimono and even Shippo wore a fancy boy's kimono that was obviously specially made for him. Kaede was there too of course, but wore her usual priestess outfit.

All her friends were beaming at her in excitement, which pleased her even more.

As Kagome reached them, Miroku offered his hand to her, "You're just in time," he told her and she took his hand, "we can now begin the ceremony," he said loud enough for what looked like the whole village.

People Kagome wasn't sure she had seen before led the group, then Miroku, herself, and Kaede behind them, next Sango, carrying Kirara, right behind her Inuyasha and Shippo and finally the other villagers.

They all walked until they go to a shrine to which the leaders, including Miroku and Kaede kneeled and bowed to. Kagome stood there until told otherwise.

After bowing and praying the head priests, Miroku and Kaede turned to Kagome and sat down Indian style facing her. The priest who sat in the middle, the eldest of the priests nodded for Kagome to sit.

Kagome sat on her legs, placing her hands in her lap, in front of them.

The elder priest then nodded to Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo who then sat down beside Kagome with Sango on her left and Inuyasha and Shippo on her right.

The elder priest said a few words for everyone on what was going on before starting a chant followed by praying and words of guidance to Kagome.

This was the day Kagome was being chosen for a certified priestess; because apparently it wasn't enough just to have the ability of one.

All through the ceremony Kagome kept looking at Miroku in approval, he had been the closest person to her that had so much spiritual experience that it comforted her to receive his approving smiles.

"And now," said the priest, "we offer you this bow and arrows so that you can ward off evil to these lands as did all of our fellow priestesses have in the past and present, let it guide you on your path," and with that he held out a newly crafted bow and quiver full of arrows which had been spiritually made.

Kagome opened her mouth to tell him that she already possessed a bow and quiver, but Miroku shook his head and motioned with his head to the gift.

Kagome quickly shut her mouth and accepted the gift with much gratitude.

After she was an official priestess it was time to get on with the next thing she had come there for, the one that involved her and Inuyasha.

It wasn't a wedding per say, but for Kagome it was the next best thing seeing as her mom had persuaded her to wait until she graduated, plus they still had to get rid of Naraku.

Inuyasha had confessed his love for her and asked her to be his longtime mate.

So following that ceremony and congratulations from the villagers, her, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede went back to Kaede's hut for the bonding ritual thing. It was kind of an engagement ceremony.

Kagome still didn't understand much about it, just that she and Inuyasha would confess their feelings for each other in front of the others with words that Kaede would supply and afterwards a feast.

And that's exactly what it was. It was a very enjoyable feast which celebrated the young lovers, but Kagome had noticed in the middle of all the laughing and talking Inuyasha was staring out the window gloomily, how could he be that way after the words they had shared? Something wasn't right.

Inuyasha let out a huge sigh, "Kikyo," he had muttered. The room seemed to freeze for Kagome, what had he just said? Apparently no one else had noticed.

"HOLD IT," Kagome yelled causing everyone else to immediately obey and stare at her surprised.

Kagome went over to Inuyasha fuming, "Sit," she said simply watching him fall to floor painfully.

Then she let all the anger rise inside before it escaped her mouth and she screamed it now, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT."

Silence fell on the others except you could hear Shippo gulping.

Kagome breathed heavily through her nose, HOW DARE HE!

And with that she marched out of the hut, slamming the door behind her.

Inuyasha groaned as he laid there, no one dared to help him because he must have done something really bad.

Kagome was so happy that they were at the next step in their relationship, but she had overlooked a small problem my friends, Inuyasha still had feelings for Kikyo.

-End of Flashback-

A/N: ok, give it to me straight, how was it? Don't worry it won't be the whole Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyo battle through the whole story, I won't be that cruel, but I do appreciate the reviews so much, thank you and please review this chapter :) and I will update asap.


	3. Letting Her Go

A/N: before I start I wanted to explain that Shippo stays with Inuyasha and Kagome for the most part until further notice, I'm still unsure at the moment what I'm going to do with him, but anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 3- Letting Her Go

Inuyasha sat doggy style on the hill just outside their village in thought. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't even pay attention to his nose or ears that told him someone was behind him.

The next thing he knew- KONK- something had hit him over the head causing him to quickly come out of his thoughts and turn his head with a snarl just in time to see Miroku moving his staff back to his side and sitting beside him.

"You mind telling me what that was for?" he asked glaring at him.

"Inuyasha, Kagome come to our hut in the middle of the night last night because you can't stop thinking about Kikyo, I don't want to see Kagome hurting anymore," Miroku explained his arms crossed in his sleeves as he looked out into the horizon.

"Uh huh," said Inuyasha, "You just don't want Kagome interrupting anything again."

And with these words Miroku hit him over the head with his staff again, "Would you stop doing that," Inuyasha growled in a low tone.

"How dare you say that, that may or may not be the case, but I really am concerned for Kagome's feelings and so should you," Miroku told him as he gave him a serious expression.

Inuyasha looked at the ground, "Why do you think I'm up here," he replied annoyed.

"So you've decided what you're going to do about Kagome and Kikyo?" Miroku asked as his eyebrows rose.

Inuyasha looked around; Miroku could tell by his reactions that his answer was a no. Miroku sighed and stood figuring he would leave him alone with his thoughts, "Kagome loves you and you've already promised a life with her, it would be cruel and selfish to go back on that," he said before turning and leaving.

Inuyasha knew he was right of course, but after everything he had been through with both Kikyo and Kagome, it was really hard for him to choose.

Inuyasha got up and started walking down the hill, away from the village.

There was something he had to do. He walked a good ways before sniffing the area. Picking up on the scent he needed he took off with great speed to his destination, if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

He stopped and saw her in the distance walking slowly through the trees. Inuyasha just stared at her for a while taking in the moment. She stopped and turned her head towards him, "Inuyasha," she said a little confused. Inuyasha looked away before gaining the courage to go to her.

She stared at him blankly, "Inuyasha, did you intend on finding me," she asked.

Inuyasha stared back at her, "Uh, Kikyo, there's something I need to tell you," he said wincing slightly as if she would hit him.

She frowned slightly, confused, but he went on, "I can't see you anymore Kikyo, Kagome and I are together and it wouldn't be fair meeting up with you like we do from now on," it pained him to say the words, though he knew they needed to be said.

To his surprise Kikyo smiled a knowing smile, "Perhaps if I had lived things would have turned out differently," and with that she turned and left.

"Wait Kikyo," Inuyasha started, but she stopped, "We are free now that Naraku is gone, celebrate your life as your choosing," she said her eyes as far over as they would go without turning her head as though she was fighting to look back at him, how dare he do this to her.

Then she vanished from Inuyasha's sight back into the trees of the forest.

Inuyasha lowered his head, 'I'm sorry Kikyo,' he thought sadly. He turned and ran as fast as he could go back to the village and not once did he look back.

When he got to the village he opened the door to his and Kagome's hut to discover she wasn't there. He frowned before going to Miroku and Sango's hut. Without knocking he threw open the door to find Sango cooking dinner, Miroku talking to Shippo who had visited and Kirara by the fire meowing hungrily.

Everyone turned their attention to him, "Inuyasha," said Shippo with curious eyes.

"Must you barge in like that?" Sango asked finding it very rude.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked them, ignoring Sango's question.

"You don't know," questioned Shippo surprised.

"Why would I have asked if I knew that stupid?!" Inuyasha barked. Shippo ran behind Miroku. Miroku frowned and shook his head, "Calm down Inuyasha, you must learn how to control your temper."

"He's right," agreed Sango who received the same glare from Inuyasha that Miroku had.

"If you must know, Kagome went back to her own time," Miroku explained.

"Why did you let her do that," Inuyasha looked from person to person, daring them to tick him off more.

"We can't force her to stay here Inuyasha," Sango told him stirring the contents in the pot.

Inuyasha made an irritated noise before leaving the hut, 'How dare she leave without saying anything to him,' he thought. "I advise you to be nice to her Inuyasha," Miroku warned, loud enough for him to hear.

Inuyasha grumbled just about all the way to the well about how much Kagome had annoyed him by just leaving without a word to him. Luckily for him he could transport through the well to her time as well giving him an advantage during arguments and her a disadvantage when she wanted to be left alone.

A/N: sorry, this chapter's short, my apologies. So Inuyasha finally come to his senses, sorry Kikyo fans, it's not that I don't like her. My question for you is do you want that to be the end of Kikyo with the story or do you want her to stir things up later? Because I'm not sure, I could do it either way and don't worry the pregnancy part will start soon in the story, since that's mainly what the story is about oh and please review, thanks;)


	4. The Permanent Girl

Chapter 4: The Permanent Girl

"Hey is anyone home," asked Inuyasha from the front door as he knocked kind of loudly. The door opened to reveal Kagome's mother standing there.

"Hello Inuyasha, it's nice to see you again Kagome is up in her room," she told him with a smile.

"Thanks," he said and quickly headed up the stairs.

"What a nice boy," said mother Higurashi to herself as she headed back to the kitchen.

Without knocking or letting her know it was him, he barged in to find Kagome not wearing any clothes and about to slip into a puffy dress.

Kagome shot her head to see him staring at her and she quickly covered with the dress, "INUYASHA!" she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Inuyasha frowned, "What are you doing here," he shot back angrily.

Kagome got a duh look on her face, "Uh, I live here," she answered in a sarcastic tone.

Inuyasha looked even more annoyed, "I mean in your time, I come back to talk to you, but you were gone," he said turning from her with his arm crossed.

"Oh," she said then frowned, "Where were you anyway," she gasped a little, "You were with Kikyo again, weren't you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Look, you get dressed and we'll talk then," he then shut the door on his way out of her room.

Kagome was yet again furious as she put on some casual around the house clothes before opening the door, "You better believe we're going to talk."

Inuyasha turned to her, "HEY!" he yelled then tried controlling his temper like Miroku suggested, "I went looking for Kikyo because I was ending things with her, because I'm with you, happy?"

Kagome looked at him shocked before going and sitting on her bed. She just sat there with her mouth opened, taking it in, she never thought he would ever do that.

Inuyasha stared at her again; unsure she was still furious with him and if he should go sit next to her. He finally chose just that and sat down on her bed with her.

He reached over and took her hand, "Kagome, I'm sorry for the pain all this has caused you."

Kagome looked down at their hands and up at his face. A smile creeping on her lips, "You really do love me, Inuyasha?"

"Of course I do, silly," he responded laughing a little.

Inuyasha looked at the clothes on the back of her desk chair, "What were you doing with all those clothes anyways," he asked.

"Oh, I was trying them on, we're having a play at school and I was just trying on the costumes," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha smirked, "Why don't you just quit school, then we can get married Kagome and you won't have to worry about it."

Kagome sighed, but shook her head, "No, it's important to me that I finish up since next year will be my last year, it would be silly for me to quit now."

Inuyasha shrugged, "If that's what you want."

Kagome smiled at him, a little surprised, usually he would argue about her decision. Perhaps Inuyasha was starting to be a little more mature and trusted her opinions.

Kagome moved over to him and put her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled down at her and with one hand still holding hers he put his other hand under her chin and raised her head up to his then gave her a romantic kiss.

When it was over they stared at one another, gazing into one another's eyes. Then Kagome leaned in and kissed him this time. Now the kiss lasted longer and was more intense.

It was there first time kissing this way, but they soon found their comfortable ways.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said pulling apart, "I love you and I'm really glad that it's us together," her breathing slowed from the intense kiss.

Inuyasha smiled, "I'm glad too," he said, realizing for the first time that his heart was now filled and not jumbled with confusion. Soon he found himself kissing her again, pulling her hair back with his hand.

Kagome held tight onto his arms, as if she would fall from him and he steadied her.

One thing led to another and to both of their surprised they were soon resting on Kagome's bed, tired.

Kagome thought she had everything figured out with school and Inuyasha, but something was going to come her way that would change everything.

A/N: ok, sorry for the short chapter, but good news the next chapter is done, please review, thanks;)


	5. Something Odd

PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER- ok, I updated chapter 4 and 5 together, so don't forget to read chapter 4 first, sorry if there's any confusion, I just updated willy nilly, lol.

Chapter 5: Something Odd

Over the next few of weeks, Kagome had felt so happy and full of life that nothing seemed to dampen her spirits, not an argument with Inuyasha, not her annoying friends asking her about Inuyasha, nothing.

That is until a month after her and Inuyasha spent that night together, soiled her mood.

"Hiraikotsu," yelled Sango throwing her massive boomerang towards the demon that so rudely interrupted their nice walk from the village.

The demon cried in rage. While Shippo hid in the bushes, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara braced themselves for an attack.

Getting out of the way as fast as they could before the demon could strike them with its hand, Inuyasha turned sharply yelling, "Wind Scar!"

The demon held up its paw and a force field formed in front of it, causing the wind scar to fail.

The others gasped.

The demon reached for Inuyasha, but Miroku cut him off with his staff. He allowed spiritual energy to pulsate through the demon, but he broke through.

Snarling at Miroku, he lifted a hand and pushed him roughly to the side. "Miroku," yelled Sango worriedly, no one messed with him and got away with it.

She lifted her Hiraikotsu, but stopped as he vision got blurry and all she could see of the demon was a big blob of color. The color drained from her cheeks.

Her boomerang fell from her hand, gaining the attention of Inuyasha, "Sango," he called, "What are you doing?" he then noticed something was wrong.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said whishing she had her bow with her. Inuyasha turned and saw a huge hand coming at them. Inuyasha scooped her up and leapt out of the way and right next to Sango.

"Sango are you ok," Kagome asked as Inuyasha watched the demon closely from in front of them.

Sango's eyes tried their best to stay open, but she couldn't fight it. Kagome, surprised, saw Sango start to crumble to the ground in a faint, but Kagome caught her.

"What happened," Inuyasha asked glancing behind him.

"I don't know, she just fainted," Kagome explained laying her on the ground gently.

"Feh, probably because she's been working too hard in battles for the past month, you know more than usual," Inuyasha stared at the demon; it was just standing there stupidly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, 'What was this demon's deal.' But then Inuyasha's eyes grew and he turned quickly and grabbed both girls and got them out of the way before they were crushed by its hand.

"Alright, enough playing around, take this," he said as his sword grew red. He slashed through the air and his wind scar cut through the air and hit the demon square on.

The demon cried out in pain before exploding into nothingness.

Shippo ran from out of the bushes to the others, "About time you killed the demon Inuyasha," he complained.

"I didn't see you do anything," Inuyasha barked. Kagome kneeled beside Sango, "Hey knock it off, we need to get Miroku and Sango back to the village."

Letting out a growl, Inuyasha turned and helped Kirara carry the two.

Around 45 minutes later Kaede had managed to wake Miroku and Sango. Also in that time Kaede had explained to them why Sango fainted.

"It is not from all the demon fights like ye think Inuyasha," she had said.

Sango sat their staring straight at the wall ahead with her mouth gaped in shock, frozen like a statue.

Kagome was still smiling from what Kaede had told them.

"Sango," Miroku called waving his hand in front of her face, "Come on, snap out of it."

Finally Sango did and looked over at Miroku, "I can't believe it," she grabbed his hand, feeling dizzy again, but Miroku held her steady.

"Are you sure, Lady Kaede?" she asked staring at her.

Kaede smiled, "Ai," she nodded.

Sango looked at Miroku with a small smile, "Miroku…" a smile crept on his face, "we're going to have a baby," she said the words out loud.

Miroku pulled her into a hug as she cried a few tears of joy.

A/N: I know this is short, but in my defense I added 4 and 5 together ;) hope you enjoyed, I'll have the next chapter up asap, please review


	6. Very Unexpected

Chapter 6: Very Unexpected

"Kagome, why don't you just face that something is wrong with you and go to your era for a cure," Sango said worriedly as her and Kagome sat in Inuyasha and Kagome's hut alone cooking up a mid day meal and discussing different things.

"I'm fine Sango," Kagome kept her head down as she helped, trying not to look Sango in the eyes.

"No you're not, you're pale, you've been throwing up, something is wrong and you know it," Kagome looked up at Sango and saw that she had a caring big sister kind of look.

Kagome took a deep breath, "I think I know what it is," she went back to chopping vegetables.

Sango frowned, confused, "I think I'm pregnant," Kagome told her continuing what she was doing, afraid that her friend would judge her.

Sango's widened, "But how…"

Kagome gave her a smile, "Um, remember when Inuyasha went to get me after he had finished things with Kikyo?"  
Sango got an 'Oh' expression, understanding now.

"And if I am, I don't know how I'm going to handle it," Kagome looked a little ashamed as she put the vegetables in the pot.

Sango stared at her, she wasn't even seeing the positive things about being pregnant, if she was, poor Kagome, she has to worry twice as much as she did with everything else on her plate. For one thing her and Inuyasha barely got their relationship going the way they wanted it plus her family's approval and school on top of being a mom and the health and happiness of a new life. Sango only had to worry about the last two things.

Sango smiled at Kagome, "Don't worry Kagome, if you are things will work out," Kagome smiled at her friend from these comforting words she so desperately needed at the moment, "and besides you have Inuyasha who loves you and will be right there with you and you have us."

"Thank you Sango," Kagome started to tear up, "you're right."

They heard a meow and Kagome looked down to see Kirara rubbing up against her affectionately then sit down beside her and meow again.

"Does that mean you will be there for me too, Kirara," Kagome asked. Kirara meowed once again.

After the two girls prepared the meal and the guys come back from the village they all sat down and ate in silence. That is until Miroku asked, "So did you ladies have a nice talk?"

He knew that Sango was going to talk to Kagome about seeing one of those modern doctors and was curious to see how that went.

Kagome got the hint and answered, "I'm not going to the doctor."

"Kagome," Inuyasha muttered with his mouth full, disappointed to hear her refuse.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "I think I'm pregnant," she told him.

"Wow," said Shippo amazed, totally not expecting that one.

Inuyasha spit every bit of food out of his mouth in shock and Kagome winced at his reaction, hoping he wasn't mad or disappointed.

Inuyasha stared at her for a bit blinking nervously then he glanced down at her stomach. He seemed in shock just as Sango had been.

"Inu..yasha," Kagome said slowly, wondering what he was thinking and putting a hand on his.

But as soon as she did the touch broke his trance and he stood, "We have to find out," he said looking right into her eyes. Kagome frowned; there was something different in his eyes, fear, uncertainty.

Then she nodded, "Mmm hmm," she agreed.

Inuyasha rushed to Kaede's door and absentmindedly knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha, what can I do for ye," she asked then noticed Kagome right behind him and the others right behind her, "what's going on?"

Inuyasha explained rather quickly, you could tell he was still nervous. Kagome was wondering if he thought this would be a good thing or bad thing.

"Come in," Kaede offered Kagome, agreeing to use her traditional methods to find out the truth.

The others waited outside and Inuyasha paced back and forth as if he was waiting for Kagome to already give birth to a baby.

Miroku and Sango thought about calming him, but at the same time didn't want to get their heads bit off because Inuyasha in a nervous state as he was, he was liable to snap at the first person who made a sound.

But then they relaxed as Kagome opened the door to the hut and stared at Inuyasha for a few seconds before nodding her head. Inuyasha looked around stunned, he was speechless.

The news had overwhelmed Kagome and she started to cry. She ran to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. As soon as she did he calmed down immediately and his nerves found peace. He hugged her back and whispered, "This is so great Kagome, we're having a baby together."

Kagome smiled through the tears, that's exactly what she wanted to hear for him. All the worry faded away from Kagome's mind, she had plenty of time to think about what she would do later. For now she was happy and happy that Inuyasha was happy too.  
Sango put her head on Miroku's shoulder, smiling at how good things seemed to be. To think both of them were pregnant together.

Inuyasha stopped smiling as he looked from Kagome to Sango, still hugging his mate at the same time Miroku looked down at Sango and to Kagome.

Both of them realized at the same time that this wasn't just going to be a pleasant picnic with both of them expecting. Slight fear washed over the guys.

It was truly something very unexpected.

A/N: I know the story's kind of slow, but hopefully now it will pick up, hope you guys still enjoy it, please review and don't hesitant to leave ideas or thoughts, thanks for all the reviews;)


	7. It Begins

Chapter 7: It Begins

Kagome screamed as she looked into her bedroom mirror resulting in her mother hurrying into her room.

She had told her mother, grandfather and brother that she was pregnant and after the huge shock it caused wore off they finally accepted the news and told Kagome they would be there for her through this. Kagome had been afraid they would be disappointed with her, especially after explaining to them how it happened. "In your own room, my goodness child," her grandfather had said. "Leave it to Kagome to do something like this," her brother had commented receiving a hit over the head from his sister. He had always felt like the more responsible one sometimes. But after a little disappointment, mainly because of school, they grew happy for her. It seemed that her mother was the happiest and knew what to expect which was a big help.

"What's wrong Kagome," her mother asked, slightly on edge, which wasn't like her at all. About that time her grandfather and brother also ran into the room, concerned about what happened.

Kagome started to cry as she held her face, "I have little blemishes all over my face," she whimpered.

Souta and Gramps looked at each other with 'that's all?' kind of looks then back at Kagome. Souta started to open his mouth about it, but gramps took him by the arm and almost dragged him out, "Souta, why don't you help me in the shed, I need a few things from the top shelves and a young boy like you can climb a ladder a lot easier than I can," he lied. He didn't want Souta to say something negative to Kagome in her condition.

Mother Higurashi and Kagome could hear Souta's complains before Gramps closed the door behind them. Kagome looked back at the mirror with a depressed expression.

Her mother went over to her and gave her a smile, "That's normal dear," she said looking in the mirror also, "your hormones can cause blemishes during pregnancy, it's nothing to get hysterical over, there's other symptoms that are more noticeable than that," she explained and Kagome started to tear up even more. Her mom gave her a half hug, "Kagome, it will all be worth it in the end, I went through the same things and now I have two beautiful children, you'll see."

Kagome smiled a teary smile at her mom, "Thanks mom."

Her mother nodded and wiped Kagome's tears away with her apron, "Now, I hope you plan to stay for dinner, I'm going to prepare a huge celebration dinner, does that sound good dear?"

Kagome nodded, she had been with her family all day and needed to get back to the Feudal Era, but she decided that would just have to wait, she was getting very hungry anyway.

Her mother went back downstairs after she was sure Kagome would be alright now. Kagome looked back into the mirror and sniffled a little before getting up and lying down on her comfy bed. So far her mood swings and blemishes were the only thing she had noticed different since becoming pregnant and she was barely over one month along. She wondered if Sango was going through the same thing.

Meanwhile in the Feudal Era…

"Miroku," Sango said rather quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. They were alone in their hut and Miroku was preparing dinner.

"Yes Sango," he replied without looking at her.

Sango blushed a little before answering, "Do you think you would find me attractive later, you know..um..when I'm bigger?"

She looked at him slightly embarrassed by the question. Miroku turned to her with a smile, "Of course, I love you," he answered before getting back to fixing the meal.

Sango smiled and then sighed. "Is there anything the matter, Sango?" he asked a little concerned.

"No, it's just my mind is a little scattered," she explained staring at the floor in thought. Miroku started dinner cooking then went over to Sango and pulled her near him, "That's probably just your emotions sorting through all of this, it will probably take time to get used to being pregnant," he told her comfortingly resting his hand where his wind tunnel used to be on her stomach. He was so thankful the curse was finally over with.

Sango's stomach fluttered by his touch. It was still somewhat weird for her to be so close to Miroku now after she had tried to deny her feelings for him for so long. It was just something else she was getting used to. Even the night she got pregnant was a little strange, pleasant and nice, but still new.

Sango looked down at her stomach, a new feeling overwhelming her, sending her mind through new thoughts. Her life was far too complicated to be settling down and having a baby. Even after defeating Naraku, she was still a demon slayer, by born right.

"Miroku," she said glancing over at him. He looked right at her, "What is it?" he asked.

Sango knew what this new feeling was, "I'm scared," she said ready to cry.

Miroku chuckled and brushed back her hair that had come loose from her bow, "You'll be fine and I'm going to be here for you, I promise."

Sango looked away, debating if it was just that easy then he continued, "Fear is just something that is normal with new moms and you will realize that you will be ok and our baby will be ok because I'm going to be here to take care of you and this baby is something that I'm truly thankful for," he kissed her on the forehead, "and you Sango," she turned to him with tears now in her eyes.

She laid her head on his chest, her favorite spot when she was afraid and he put his head on top of hers. His favorite spot when all he wanted to do was keep her safe.

A/N: please review and I will try to update asap and by the way if you have any ideas, comments, questions, please tell me and I do plan to include both couples an equal amount so don't worry.

and if you like Mir/San stories please read 'Right Here Waiting' and review PLEASE! lol


	8. The Pact

A/N: First off I would like to answer InuYashaFreak's question- I will probably be posting each chapter by each month so this chapter is actually month two.

Chapter 8: The Pact

Month Two

"Inuyasha," Kagome called quietly as she nudged him gently with her hand. It was the middle of the night and by the looks of things, Inuyasha wasn't going to wake up from his nice slumber.

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated a little more desperately this time as she nudged him a little rougher. Nothing.

Kagome took a deep breath as she put a hand on her stomach. She had to go outside, but she didn't want to go alone when it was as dark as it was.

Kagome looked over at Shippo with a guilty face, but she had to, "Inuyasha," she said louder nudging him roughly.

Shippo turned in his sleep and moaned a little, but otherwise remained asleep.

Inuyasha finally stirred before sitting up on his bed and looked at Kagome, "Kagome, what's wrong," he asked squinting his eyes at her from sleepiness.

"I have to go outside, will you come with me please?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her.

Inuyasha could tell by her face that something was wrong. So without hesitating he got up with her and followed her outside. Slightly running Kagome went to the nearest bush and threw up. It had been the first time it had happened. Inuyasha gave her a sympathetic expression before yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kagome stood up looking shaky and pale. Inuyasha went to her and brushed her hair back before she held onto him for support. She cried softly into his cloth of the fire rat and he rubbed her back soothingly, hoping to make her feel better.

Inuyasha led her back to their hut before going out and getting a bucket of water and rag. He went back into the hut and helped Kagome clean off. Kagome smiled a little at him as he rubbed the cloth on her face. It felt really nice.

Besides this Inuyasha was beginning to think this was going to be easy, how wrong he was.

The next day Kagome had requested things from her era, but didn't feel like going there herself. So since Inuyasha was the only one who could pass to her time, he accepted without complaint. He wanted to make Kagome comfortable and happy while in the Feudal Era.

While he was gone Shippo and Kirara had settled down for a nap and Miroku was taking care of the women on his own. He had dark circles under his eyes because clearly Sango was waking him up in the middle of the night as well.

But Sango wasn't getting up because of only nausea. Sango was nervous and every time something changed she wanted to let Miroku in on it. The night before she had woke him up because she could slightly feel her growing uterus when she lightly pressed on her stomach which she found incredible. She wasn't even showing so far.

Kagome figured that she was so nervous because she didn't know what to expect, but after Kagome got to talk to her mom a while she knew more about it than Sango did and it calmed her a little.

Now Kagome was sitting with Sango telling her all that her mother had told her while Miroku sat across from them looking rather nervous at them. He knew that women went through a lot during this time, but he didn't know as much as Kagome was telling Sango.

Miroku's eyes got big and he gulped, 'I sure hope Inuyasha gets back soon,' he thought to himself. In fact now that Miroku thought about it, he couldn't remember ever having this awkward or uneasy of a time around women which was weird for him.

"Oh goodness," said Miroku to himself looking around and sweating a little. It was bad enough he was growing into a nervous father to be, but to hear all this girl talk about it.

"Something wrong Miroku," asked Sango blinking at him expectantly.

"Uh no, I was just thinking about going into the village and getting something to eat or drink for us," he looked at them, hoping they would agree.

"Well Inuyasha is supposed to bring back some food from my time," Kagome replied not all that hungry at the moment.

Sango could tell Miroku wasn't enjoying having to stay there with them, "I wouldn't mind having some water Miroku," she smiled at him.

Miroku smiled back at her appreciatively, "Ok, I'll bring us all back some water and sake," and with that he left the hut thankfully.

Now Miroku wasn't the one to turn down useful facts and information, but it was too much for him at the moment. So many things could go wrong and perhaps he just worried that something just might.

"What's wrong with Miroku," asked Kagome.

"I think he's just really nervous, anything that has to do with the baby, he starts panicking or changing the subject," Sango sighed, it was annoying having the one person she wanted to talk to about the whole thing to be the most distant about it.

"Well I think it's normal," Kagome told her, "they are just as scared as we are, they just don't want to admit it, I mean you should see Inuyasha, he's a different person, he makes sure that I'm always protected and freaks out at the least bit," then she smiled, "it's kind of nice being so worried about and taking care of."

"I guess," Sango said, she had always for the most part taken care of herself, but Kagome was right, it was nice for a change.

"You know Sango, if you ever want to talk to me about this kind of stuff I would be glad to, I think we would relate the most anyway don't you think," Kagome said laughing a bit.

Sango smiled, "Yeah, thanks Kagome."

"That's what friends are for," Kagome gave her a huge smile.

So they made a sort of pact that they would be there for each other through this wonderful and challenging time.

Miroku had reentered the hut with a tray of three cups and a cat dish of water and a cup of sake.

Miroku downed the sake rather quickly as the women drank their water and when the other two woke from their nap they drank their share of the refreshing liquid.

Inuyasha returned soon after with a bag full of stuff. He first pulled out a bottle and handed it to Kagome, "Here, your mom wants you to take these pre..tal vitamin thingys," Inuyasha told her.

"Prenatal vitamins," Kagome corrected, "My mom said she would get me some, their supposed to be real good for pregnant women."

"Uh huh," Inuyasha said.

Sango sighed; she had decided that she wasn't going to receive any help from Kagome's time period as of vitamins and things pregnant women couldn't get from the Feudal Era. She thought this would be best since her baby would have to learn to get used to living in this time period, it seemed natural.

Kagome started taking the food from the bag to prepare. "Are you sure you want to do that Kagome," asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I'm better now, I don't mind."

Inuyasha shrugged, "If you're sure," he said.

Kagome nodded as she fixed all her famous foods for them all. She really didn't mind, it kept her mind off of the nausea and the cramps. She only hoped she would be able to keep this wonderful food down.

Sango scrunched her nose at the smell; it had been the first time she had gotten sick just by smelling food. She figured it was because it was food from Kagome's time. It had been the first time she had prepared it for them since getting pregnant.

"Are you alright Sango," Miroku asked as he scooted next to her.

"It's just that smell," she answered before getting up and hurrying outside. Miroku sighed and followed her out; it was his new role as hair holder.

Kagome felt bad that her cooking had caused it and looked at Inuyasha skeptical. But despite the minor setback Sango had told Kagome that she would try the food none the less.

Although when it was time to eat Sango just sat there staring hesitantly at her food. Kagome also sat there unable to eat.

"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha, "are you sick too."

Kagome growled at him, "No," she whispered back annoyed, "but I'm not going to eat if Sango doesn't eat, that wouldn't be fair."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Sango, come on and eat, you have to eat for the baby too," Inuyasha ordered rather demandingly.

Sango glared at him, clearly not in the mood.

"Inuyasha," Kagome snapped, "that is so rude."

'Uh oh,' thought Shippo, knowing it was only a matter of time before they bit each other's heads off.

A/N: so how was it? I felt it was a little boring, sorry, I'm really trying, I need some inspiration, though I kind of have some ideas for later on, please review and hopefully I will have new ideas asap, please don't be too harsh and I hope you keep reading the story because I plan to make it better ;) oh and if it bothers you that Shippo isn't in it much, just let me know and I'll try to add him a little more.

by the way- if you don't see certain symptoms come up they probably will later, I did research for each month so the other stuff will come later;)


	9. Food

A/N: there has been a question on if they will have twins, triplets or what? Well for now I was thinking they would only have one baby, but I might change my mind from now and then, if I do what do you guys think I should do, just answer in the reviews, anyway on with the chapter.

I didn't know what to call this chapter so I just called it that, you'll see;)

Chapter 9: Food

Month 3

Since Kagome and Sango were pregnant at the same time they had gained a similar schedule. They would take naps at the same time; eat together since most of the time Inuyasha and Kagome would either stay at Miroku and Sango's hut or the other way around. Sometimes they would even get sick at the same time. Otherwise things seemed to be going good for the past couple of months considering demons hadn't been attacking, but it was about to get more difficult.

Sango tossed in her sleep, moaning waking Miroku up. Miroku looked over and saw that she was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Sango, wake up," Miroku tried as he shook her softly, "Sango."

Sango jerked awake and sat up quickly, grabbing her stomach in the process, "Miroku," she said as sweat ran down her face.

"It's ok," he told her rubbing her arm up and down, "you were having a bad dream," he looked at her concerned though he knew she would be ok now.

Sango started to cry, her dream had upset her. Miroku hugged her close to him, "It's ok, I'm here," he said soothingly.

Meanwhile

"Kagome," she heard her friends call out. Kagome turned to see Eri, Yuka and Ayumi coming towards her with huge smiles. Kagome smiled back at them nervously. She hadn't told them the reason she hadn't been at school, which is why she was there now.

In fact she had just arrived there to collect her things from her locker seeing as how she was temporarily quitting. Her school had been so nice as to let her stay out of school until after the baby was born and then work something out with her afterwards.

"Where have you been Kagome?" asked Yuka.

"I heard you were quitting school," Ayumi said.

"Tell us that was only a rumor," added Eri, "we only have one more year."

Kagome nervously laughed as she turned back to get more things from her locker, "Not exactly," she replied.

Her friends looked at her, shocked.

Kagome, knowing they would just ask anyway turned to them with her books in her arms, "I'm temporarily leaving school because…" she looked between the three then took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

The others nearly dropped their books as they gasped, "Are you serious," Eri asked.

"Is Hojo the father," asked Yuka.

Kagome quickly shook her head, "No, it's not him."

Ayumi gasped again, "It's that other boy isn't it, the jealous attitude guy?"

"You mean that one we met a while back," Eri cut in, "he wasn't so bad."

Kagome nodded.

"Wow Kagome this is huge, how far along are you," Ayumi asked.

"Three months," Kagome smiled, she couldn't believe how far along she already was, even though she had a long way to go.

Her friends were happy for her and offered Kagome their support. Kagome talked to them a bit before she gathered up her stuff and decided to take the bus home.

Inuyasha was standing at the bottom of the steps for her by the street.

"I was about to come get you, what took you so long, I knew you would need help, you should have let me come with you," Inuyasha started rambling. Ever since he found out he was an expecting father, he had changed into an anxious worry wart. He grabbed all of Kagome's things from her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha, I'm fine, stop worrying, I was talking with my friends," she told him as she started following up the stairs. She let out a huge sigh which made Inuyasha stop and look at her worriedly.

Kagome yawned, "I'm just a little tired, nothing to worry about, really," she explained in the middle of the yawn.

"Well I don't mind carrying you," but despite his generosity Kagome refused, she knew she would be able to make it to the house at least. Inuyasha didn't like this so she promised him she would take a nap when they got there.

When they got to the house and went in her mother come to greet them, "Hello Kagome, I'm about to prepare lunch, would you like something dear?"

Kagome climbed the stairs and shook her head as she yawned again, "No mom, I'm just tired, I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright, you get plenty of sleep" she said as she went back to the kitchen.

"Mmm hmm," Kagome agreed sleepily. She had suddenly got so tired.

Inuyasha followed her up to her room where he found a comfortable spot by her bed to rest with her. He lay down on his side and propped himself up with his arm as he watched her climb into her bed and drift asleep.

He smiled contently just by staring at her. It was so amazing how she was carrying his child inside and that several months from now he would be holding that same baby in his arms.

Five hundred years in the past, Miroku was thinking about the same thing as he lay next to Sango.

"Miroku," Sango whispered as she opened her eyes to look at him. Miroku was a little surprised, figuring she was asleep.

Sango sat up unable to fall back asleep from her nightmare. Something was troubling her.

"Are you scared," she asked.

Miroku took her hand curious why the sudden question, "A little, why?"

"Well it's just you don't ever talk to me about this and I want to, it's just are you happy with the way things are going, or would you rather still be single flirting and having any woman you want?"

Miroku smiled at her, "Sango, you are the only person I would want to be doing this with, I'm so happy that we're going to have a baby together, really."

Sango smiled then put a hand against her head and winced. "What is it Sango?" Miroku asked right by her side.

"I got a terrible headache," she answered leaning against him.

"Kaede has some herbs for headaches, do you want me to go get some," he asked. Sango nodded, desperate for a cure.

Miroku hurried out.

An hour had passed and Kagome's rumbling stomach woke her up, "Inuyasha," she said noticing that he was curled up on her floor asleep.

Kagome sighed as he remained on the floor, why did he have to be a sound sleeper when she needed something.

"Inuyasha," she said loudly. Inuyasha woke with a start and glared up at Kagome, "Yes dear," he said through greeted teeth.

"I'm hungry," Kagome simply said with a pouty face.

Miroku reentered the hut with a sack of the herbs, "Poor Shippo, he's so bored without anyone to play with," he glanced over at Kirara, "do you mind going over and playing with him Kirara."

Kirara meowed and bounced out of the hut happily. She was starting to get restless since nobody ever really did anything anymore. At least with Naraku they actually fought off demons and did more productive things. Now the women dealt with pregnancy things and the men took care of the women.

Miroku went to Sango and handed her the herbs.

"Oh that's ok, my headache is gone now," Sango said smiling a little sarcastically at him.

Miroku stared at her with a 'oh no you did not just tell me that' look.

Miroku got back up and put the herbs on a shelf on the wall, "Fine," he said greeting his teeth, "I guess we will put them over here in case you need them later."

Sango glared at him, "Excuse me."

"Forget it," Miroku said and left the hut.

Inuyasha was getting tired of having to get up nearly every time he got to take a nap or sleep at night. It was starting to get really annoying.

"You're mom offered you lunch an hour ago," Inuyasha reminded her.

Kagome grinned sheepishly, "I wasn't hungry then."

"Fine," Inuyasha got up, "what do you want, I'll go get it for you from the kitchen."

Kagome thought, she was getting a craving for… "I want a hamburger, you know from WacDnald's."

Inuyasha stared at her with his mouth opened, "What?"

"You know that burger place, I showed you where it is before," Kagome said.

"I know what you're talking about, but do you have to…" but he stopped as he looked at her stomach. He thought rationally to himself, he really didn't want to do it perhaps he was crabby by the lack of sleep, but on the other hand she was carrying his baby.

"Fine, what do you want?" he gave in.

Kagome thought again, "hmm," then her face lit up, "everything."

Inuyasha stared at her blankly, surely she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"You know, pickles, lettuce, mustard, ketchup, tomato, everything," she explained.

"Yes I know," Inuyasha said getting up miserably.

"That's a lot of trouble, are you sure that's what you want," he asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned.

Inuyasha groaned, "Fine," he said lowering his head. So far he had been lucky not to here that certain word he hated so much.

"How many do you want," he asked totally defeated.

"Four," Kagome answered smiling at him.

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed, "Alright," he said and headed out.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called making him slink back in. When he got to the door she held out his cap, "You forgot."

Inuyasha yanked the cap from her grasp and pulled it over his ears which were the whole reason he had to wear the stupid thing in her era.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called again. This time he come back in huffing with annoyance, "Yes," he said as calmly as possible.

Kagome held out some yen this time. He grabbed the money and stomped out. Kagome shook her head and laid back down with a sigh as she put her hand on her stomach, "Don't worry, daddy's getting us something to eat," she said feeling weird that she was talking to her unborn baby for the first time.

"Excuse me for trying to help," Miroku yelled.

Sango fumed, "Yes a little too late there Miroku."

"Fine, next time you go over there and get your own herbs if you're going to be so ungrateful," Miroku snapped back. He was sleep deprived and was tired of doing things for her when she was going to be selfish.

Sango's fist clenched, but then when she felt like slapping him she broke down into tears, "I wasn't being ungrateful," she sobbed, "It's just that I had a headache and this is so hard, I hurt, I get nauseous easily, I'm emotional and," she stopped and sniffed the air, "hungry," she said sniffing again, smelling something really good.

Miroku frowned confused, "Sango," he said curiously.

Sango didn't answer but followed her nose to the smell which led her to Kaede's hut.

She knocked and when she heard her permission, went inside. Miroku followed her and found that Sango was sitting with Kaede, Shippo and Kirara. Kaede was preparing a meal.

Miroku smiled, glad that Sango didn't seem angry anymore as he sat down beside her. Kaede was glad to fix Miroku and Sango a plate and Sango enjoyed her food as she woofed it down.

A/N: ok, really long chapter, lol. Ok I want you're honest opinion should I continue the story as it's going now with just focusing on how they are getting through the pregnancies or should I add something in that they all have to deal with like a demon or something? Just curious, please review and please let me know if I'm doing ok with the story so far.

Another thing I added the idea from one of my reviewers, but I wrote it in my way, so the idea belongs to yashibabe, thanks, hope you didn't mind me writing it a little differently. If anyone else has ideas, share, I'm pretty cool about using ideas in my stories that people review to me if they fit in with the way I want more story to go or if I have few ideas, lol.


	10. Am I Getting Fat?

Chapter 10: Am I Getting Fat?

Month 4

"Mom, I don't like this one either," Kagome complained from the dressing room stall.

"Well let me see, it can't be that bad," her mother replied. Kagome did as she was told and slowly opened the stall to reveal her standing there wearing a pink t-shirt that wasn't her normal size and black elastic pants that were a size bigger than what she usually got.

"You look adorable dear," her mother cooed.

Kagome whimpered, "I'm fat," she complained.

Her mother shook her head, "You're not fat Kagome, you're barely even showing, but you have to get new clothes."

Kagome whimpered again as she glared at her mother. She had been so irritable lately and didn't want to do anything except sit down and eat. Her ankles were starting to swell and she wanted to eat all the time now. She didn't mind the heartburn she now had much; that didn't keep her from gorging. The main problem Kagome Higurashi was having this month was her appearance, she felt fat and unattractive. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he was happy that she was now showing just a little, for some crazy reason Kagome didn't understand at the moment.

 Her mother took her to the nearby restaurant because she had promised she would after Kagome finally picked something out. Kagome had wondered why her mother had to come shopping with her anyway, but after getting to spend time with her and get told that she wasn't fat, she was glad. Besides it would be that last time she probably got to see her before the baby is born.

Kagome had decided to stay in the Feudal Era for the rest of the pregnancy since she wouldn't feel like passing the well after the 4th month. Inuyasha was very skeptical, but Kagome had made up her mind, she couldn't abandon her pact with Sango now could she? That and she just felt more comfortable with her friends than in the hustle and bustle of the city.

"You got everything Inuyasha," asked Kagome getting up from packing her yellow bag that sat on her floor.

"I think so, clothes, food for today, birthing bag, that's it," he smiled then turned to see her sitting on her bed. Suddenly his smile faded.

"Are you ok, did you get tired," he asked going and sitting beside her.

Kagome shook her head, "I was just thinking," she turned to him, "Inuyasha, do you find me attractive?"

Inuyasha stared at her surprised. If there was one thing he and Miroku learned over the past month it was to answer questions after thinking real well about them because the wrong answer could get you into trouble.

"Do you even have to ask that," Inuyasha answered, but then got a look from Kagome that said yes.

Inuyasha smiled, "You're not that fat, but I would love you either way."

Kagome's mouth dropped open and Inuyasha froze with fear, 'Uh oh.'

Kagome turned slowly to him, "I'm not that fat? I didn't even ask if you still loved me I ask if you find me attractive," she stood up and glared down at him, very offended, "you jerk."

Inuyasha laughed nervously, "Kagome, I didn't mean…don't be harsh."

Too late, Kagome backed up and opened her mouth "Inuyasha, sit boy," she said simply. So much for not hearing that stupid word. Inuyasha crumbled frontwards in front of her, sprawled out on her floor.

Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and stormed out, heading for the well. She knew he would follow her when he was able and take the other bags with him.

Kagome said her goodbyes to her family who were confused about what happened. She knew she must have stomped nearly all the way to the well before climbing in and exiting it on the other side.

She heard her friends greeting her and looked up to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara standing there waiting for her. Forgetting about her ordeal with Inuyasha, Kagome smiled hugely at her friends as she got out of the well.

It had been a while since she been there and noticed that Sango wasn't wearing her green skirt anymore, just the pink and white kimono under it since she was now showing a little as well.

"Where's Inuyasha," asked Miroku, he was getting outnumbered by girls again.

Kagome frowned at the mention of his name, "Oh he's coming, the jerk said I was fat and I told him to sit," she explained picking up her bag and walking towards the village angrily.

"Yeah I know how that is," Sango replied glaring at Miroku before following Kagome.

Miroku gave her a surprised sort of look that she just said that before following her, "Hey I didn't say you were fat I said you were showing, I think it's amazing Sango," he tried pleadingly.

"Save it," Sango shot back at him.

Shippo and Kirara looked at each other, "When will this end Kirara?" he asked rhetorically before they followed their companions. Shippo missed the days when it was enjoyable for Kagome to return, not unpredictable.

Suddenly Miroku stopped in his tracks with a concentrating face. Soon Sango stopped as well and looked around.

Kagome who was still stomping in anger stopped as she didn't hear the other two behind her anymore. She turned with a frown, "What is it?" she asked.

"Careful Kagome," warned Miroku glancing around him, "there's a demon coming, it's.." he stopped.

"Underground," Sango finished darting her eyes across the ground.

Kagome gasped a little, "I sense it too, it's moving fast."

Before they knew it a huge snake demon shot out from the ground in front of Kagome. It showed it's fangs as it stood high above them.

Kagome gulped and backed up towards Miroku and Sango. Miroku ran in front of the women protectively with his staff raised. The snake took his tail and slammed the tip of it right in front of them causing them to stumble.

Miroku leapt into the air and aimed his staff right at its head. But the snake wrapped its tail around Miroku's body and brought him to eye level, staring at him with its long tongue hanging out.

Sango took out her sword which she still carried with her for protection since she didn't feel like carrying her boomerang around with her anymore. She went towards the demon and threw the sword at its middle. When it connected the snake let out a painful noise and dropped Miroku. Kirara quickly flew into the air and got him before he hit the earth below.

The demon targeted Sango and dove its head towards her. Sango froze with fear which wasn't normal for her. Miroku made his way in front of Sango and hit the snake across his face aggressively with his staff, "You stay away from her," he ordered.

The snake backed up in agony eyes closed from the stinging in its face. When he finally recovered, the demon dug into the ground again, leaving a giant hole from its disappearance.

Miroku and Sango heard a loud noise behind them and looked to see the snake grab Kagome as it come up from the ground.

"Kagome," Sango yelled about to charge at it with her sword. Miroku held out his hand in front of her as a sign to stay put. He then readied his staff again to strike the demon.

Then they saw a figure leap into the air and slice the demon into shreds, catching Kagome on the way down.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said surprised.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Are you ok Kagome?"

Kagome was shaking a little, but otherwise nodded. For a split second she feared something bad was going to happen to her and the baby. She started to cry and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled back and wiped her tears away, "You scared me," he said looking seriously in her eyes. Kagome noticed not only seriousness, but complete fear.

Inuyasha turned to the others, "Are you guys ok?" he asked.

Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before going over and picking up the bags he thrown aside before saving her, "Let's go," he told them, hoping to forget about what just happened.

Kagome watched him leave then looked at Miroku and Sango questioningly, but they only shrugged.

Kagome picked up her yellow bag and caught up with him. That's when she noticed he had tears in his eyes, though his face tried to mask the fact.

Shippo noticed this and said, "What's up with you, what are you crying for?"

Kagome winced, knowing Shippo shouldn't have mentioned it.

"I'm not crying," Inuyasha snapped without even hitting Shippo. 'Wow, something must be off for him not to do anything,' Shippo thought.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, letting him know that she was there with him because she had some understanding why his sudden mood change.

When they got to the hut, Kagome asked Shippo if he would go to Miroku and Sango's for a bit which he didn't mind obliging to, since Kagome asked nicely.

After he left, Kagome sat beside Inuyasha and wrapped her arm around his, "Inuyasha," she said, "are you ok?"

Inuyasha looked down at her, "I'm fine, I don't want to worry you."

Kagome smiled, "Please tell me," she then put her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha hesitated, but then explained, "It's just I was so scared when I saw you attacked, I don't know I guess I was afraid the baby was going to get hurt, it got me thinking and it got me acting like a big wuss," he frowned, hating to show off his weak side.

Kagome chuckled, "Inuyasha, that's normal, you were worried about us."

Inuyasha put his head on Kagome's, "I couldn't bare losing you or the baby Kagome."

Though Kagome had been scared she realized something, "You're not going to lose us Inuyasha, because we have you and I know you won't let anything hurt us," then she turned and kissed up romantically on the lips. He stared at her a little after they broke away before squeezing her gently in a hug.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier, I still think you're beautiful and you aren't fat at all," he said sincerely, smiling.

Kagome gasped a little. "What is it," Inuyasha said concerned.

But then Kagome smiled as she held her stomach, "It's weird, I felt fluttering, I think it's the baby."

Inuyasha smiled to, "Yeah?" he asked amazed as he put his hand on her hand that rested on her belly.

Next door Miroku stared down at Sango's belly in thought. He had been worried for her safety as well, but he smiled contently as he rested his hand on Sango's middle.

"Miroku," Sango said giving him a 'stop it' glance before motioning over to Shippo who sat staring at the couple.

Miroku stopped as he eyed Shippo, "Where do babies come from," Shippo asked suddenly, "you know how do they get inside women."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other a little nervously.

"Well Shippo…" Miroku started thinking about the subject.

Sango squeezed his hand tightly, "Don't even think about it Miroku," Sango whispered threatening. Kagome would kill him if she knew he gave him 'the talk.'

Miroku stopped immediately, afraid she would crush his hand, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Shippo gave him a skeptic expression, 'Yeah right,' he though crossing his arms.

A/N: so how was it? This chapter was mainly dealing with Inuyasha's feelings instead of mainly humor and it is normal sometimes for men to feel emotional baggage like women during pregnancy and who better to use for humor sake than Inuyasha;) please review and I will update asap oh and if you have ideas please send them to me through email, thanks.


	11. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 11: Saying Goodbye

Month 5

In Kagome's opinion, the hard months were over and both she and Sango were feeling more joy out of their pregnancies than the previous few. This relieved the men from sudden mood swings, annoying nausea and upcoming arguments.

Kagome had gone through all her things in her bags that they had brought with them. Though she hated wearing maternity clothes, Kagome finally gave in seeing as those were the only clothes to fit her anymore. She had also packed some games to play when they got seriously bored which just happened to be at that very moment.

Shippo moved his board piece the number of spaces that the weird object called a die had told him. With a smug grin he looked up at Inuyasha, "Pay up Inuyasha," he said cheerfully.

Inuyasha glared at him before harshly tossing play money at him, "There," he said annoyed.

"Inuyasha" warned Kagome, "you don't have to be a spoiled player, it's just a game."

"Yeah, it's just a game," Shippo agreed though you could tell when he stacked his new acquired money with the rest of his; he was enjoying his winning streak. Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms like an angry child.

 Kagome smiled down at Shippo, glad he was enjoying himself.

Sango repositioned herself on the grass. Since it was such a nice day out, Kagome had insisted they play outdoors a little pass the village.

"Sango," Miroku said looking over at her.

Sango finally found a comfier position and put a hand on her stomach, "Sorry, it's just the baby is starting to kick more, sure is a kicker," she told them.

Miroku chuckled, "That's my boy," he said and started to rub Sango's belly.

Sango gave Miroku a one raised eyebrow look, "I think it could be a girl," she said hopeful.

Kagome smiled at the couple then sighed, now thinking about what her baby could be. Then she wished she could feel her baby kick, in fact the only movement she had felt was the fluttering from the previous weeks.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's sudden mood change as he handed her the die, "Kagome, what is it?"

Kagome shook her head, "It's nothing," she said as she took the die from him and rolled it. She went to move her game piece, but she stopped suddenly and pulled her hand back.

Now Inuyasha was right by her side, "What's wrong?" he asked.

The others stared anxiously at her too. Kagome didn't answer, but put her hand on her slightly bigger belly, "The baby's kicking," she said smiling from ear to ear.

Inuyasha quickly put his hand on her round bump to feel. Under his hand, Inuyasha felt a faint kick, he was at a loss of words, but they could tell by his look that he felt it.

"Wow Kagome, this is the first time you've felt the baby kick isn't it," Sango said smiling happily at her friend.

 Kagome nodded, not wanting to remove her hand now that she could feel the baby.

Shippo jumped up and went to Kagome, "Can I feel," he asked curiously.

Kagome nodded again and Shippo put his small hand on top of her belly and waited.

"Whoa," Shippo said smiling as he felt a kick, "that's so neat Kagome."

After the baby stopped kicking and the excitement seemed to subside, Sango brought up dinner.

Kagome had secretly wished the same thing, starting to get a tremendous appetite as well.

"But…" Inuyasha started, it was too early for dinner, but Miroku shoved him in the arm without the girls noticing then whispered to him in a warning tone, "Remember, whatever the girls want the girls get, let's not spoil their good moods, if one gets upset they both do, don't take me with you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but otherwise figured he would go along with it.

Miroku quickly gave them a huge fake smile, "We will be delighted to help you prepare the meal," he said.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, a little weirded out by Miroku's smile that you could tell was fake, "O…k," said Sango before she started to put the game up.

 But Miroku stopped her, "No, no, let us handle the game, you two go in and rest yourselves and we will be there in just a little bit," he said still smiling at them.

Sango stared at him with a confused expression; he was being a little too nice. Then she and Kagome got up to go back to the village.

Suddenly a whirlwind appeared from view and headed straight for the group.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome with a glare. They all quickly recognized the new comer as the cyclone disappeared, though Inuyasha knew that foul scent at once.

It was Koga and as he came to them, he casually knocked Inuyasha aside to get to Kagome. Inuyasha snarled at him as he took her hands in his, "Oh Kagome, I finally found you, I'm sorry it's been so long since that evil Naraku finally died before I came for you. I had things to do, but now I've found you and you can now be my bride."

Kagome was about to answer, but Inuyasha pushed Koga off of her, "Are you that much of an idiot Koga," Inuyasha said with a grin.

Koga balled his fists, ready to attack him, "What are you talking about mutt?"

Inuyasha's smile widened as he poked Kagome's belly and started talking slowly as if Koga was stupid, "You…see…this Koga…this is called…a…baby.."

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned under her breath, but he didn't pay any attention and kept poking at her belly for emphasis, "This is…my baby…Koga, as in," then he stopped and glared at his rival, for once he got him good, "BACK OFF!"

Koga backed away now noticing that Kagome did look a little bigger, "But Kagome, I love you and I wanted you to be my wife, how could you…"

Although Kagome tried to explain before that there was nothing between them she felt sorry for him, but Inuyasha was set on making him more miserable, "Yeah right Koga, why don't you just face that…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome started and Inuyasha froze before, "SIT!"

CRASH

"Koga, I'm sorry, but it's true and I never said I would be your wife," Kagome looked into his eyes apologetically.

Koga backed off more, "Huh, well I never thought I would see the day where that mutt would breed with a special person like you Kagome."

Kagome didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult.

Inuyasha stood back up, "Excuse me," he said threateningly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said holding him back, "Koga I think it's best if you leave, we weren't meant to be," she shrugged, "sorry," she said again.

Koga took one last hurtful glance at Kagome before leaving in his whirlwind. Kagome felt bad for what she had to do, it seemed that he had really loved her. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

Inuyasha snorted before turning to Kagome, "Are you ok?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile, "Yeah."

"I guess that will be the last time he tries for your heart Kagome," Miroku commented.

Kagome sighed, "Well now I'm really hungry," she smiled at her friends, "come on Sango, let's get things prepared."

Sango nodded before following Kagome, Shippo and Kirara behind her.

Inuyasha smiled triumphantly before remembering the game. He rolled his eyes, he didn't mind being helpful for Kagome, but this was a little too much niceness.

"Why can't that little brat help us," Inuyasha asked as he kneeled down and gathered money.

Miroku knew he was talking about Shippo, "Because you know that if we do he will complain about just being a kid and Kagome wouldn't like it."

Miroku let out a deep breath, "What's with you monk," asked Inuyasha.

Miroku smiled fake again, though not as huge, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Inuyasha could tell he was lying, but decided not to ask about it. He wasn't sure if it was the sleep deprivation from the previous months or just the fact that he was going to become a father in the next few months, but something was up with Miroku, he didn't act like himself.

Inuyasha couldn't say much though, he himself was becoming more protective and somewhat nervous about the whole thing, without realizing it until now, he had changed from before he was an expectant father.

Helping prepare the meal wasn't too bad and went faster than normal.

Kagome and Sango wanted more than usual and started eating their food as if they were going to be late for desert or something.

Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't help, but watch them with their eyes blinking with surprise, when they said hungry they meant it. They slowly ate their food without even looking at it while they watched; hoping neither of them got strangled on food.

Shippo didn't pay attention, he was eating rather fast as well since Inuyasha was occupied, and he could gorge on all the food he wanted.

Kirara ate her food then watched her companion eat, meowing questioningly.

When the girls were finished with their food they looked up and the guys quickly looked down and ate as if nothing ever happened.

Kagome sighed, "What's the matter Kagome," asked Sango.

"It's hard saying goodbye, I mean I know it was for the best, but it's still hard," she answered. She hadn't felt the same for Koga that he had for her, but he was still like a friend to her.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled, he was her true soul mate.

A/N: so how was it? I'm afraid I'm boring you guys right now, but I don't have a whole lot of ideas for the middle months, but I do for month 9 so if you have any ideas for month 6, 7 and 8, please share with me, but otherwise I have a couple of ideas until the last few chapters in any case please review;)


	12. This Fortune Teller

Chapter 12: This Fortune Teller

Month 6 part 1

Miroku moved onto his other side in bed, now facing Sango. He looked down at her round stomach with a small smile than moved his eyes farther up to her chest where he smiled more. He liked this whole breast growing thing.

"Miroku, quit it," Sango mumbled in her sleep.

Miroku looked up at her face curiously, but her eyes were still closed. Figuring she was just dreaming he started drooling at her chest again. Sango opened one eye and looked over at him with an annoyed expression. She then opened both eyes and rolled them. Casually she just situated her body onto the other side.

Miroku sighed, what's the use of having them get bigger if he couldn't even look at them. Miroku scanned his eyes down Sango's back and stopped at her butt. Smiling he reached for her, but just when he was almost there, "Last warning monk."

Miroku jerked his hand back, dang she was good. He starred at her with sad eyes and a heavy sigh before turning over onto his other side as well and falling back asleep. He sighed again, it was just like when they first started falling for each other all over again, he would try to grab her and she would warn him against it or hit/slap him. He just assumed he had permission now, apparently not.

The next morning Sango tried her best to talk to Miroku, but he seemed to be ignoring her. Finally she couldn't take it any longer.

"Miroku," she said with a frown, "what is the matter with you."

Miroku didn't even look up at her, but instead got up and walked right out of their hut. Confused and a little hurt, Sango slowly got up and followed him. As she did Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo exited their hut, apparently about to visit them.

"Miroku," She called as he kept walking. The others watched the scene curiously.

Sango finally stopped and gave up as he continued through the village without looking back, what was his problem?

"What's going on," Kagome finally asked.

"Ask him," Sango responded pointing at Miroku with one hand and resting the other on her belly.

Kagome turned to Miroku, "What did you do?" she asked in an assuming tone.

Miroku turned with a smile, "Nothing, everything's fine," he faked a laugh.

Sango suddenly froze and wobbled on the spot. Kagome and Shippo went to her side quickly to steady her. Miroku started for her, but stopped.

"Ha," Sango exclaimed, scarring both Kagome and Shippo. They looked at her confused, she looked fine now.

"I knew something was wrong, you hesitated, what's going on?" she glared at Miroku demandingly.

Miroku looked offended, "You faked that, Sango you shouldn't make your friends worry about you like that."

But Sango kept her gaze on him, her expression emotionless.

Miroku looked around, Sango had her hands on her hips, Kagome had her arms crossed eyeing him, Inuyasha had one eyebrow raised with his arms crossed, Shippo starring up at him in a frown and Kirara swishing her tail back and forth in an annoyed way. He was surrounded.

But despite his predicament he smiled again, "Come now, I have nothing to hide, really."

 Miroku turned and began walking through the village once more.

Sango stood there hopeless. She then turned to a group of villagers who were gossiping.

"Yeah, I heard about that fortune teller, she sure is accurate," one of guys said.

"I know, my wife was acting strangely, come to find out we are going to have a baby and the fortune teller told us after that we confirmed it with a Lady Kaede," another man bragged.

Another man chuckled, "I wouldn't mind getting my fortune told, where is this woman?"

The first man pointed to the horizon, "Just on the other side of that mountain didn't take us too far to get there to here."

Sango looked at the ground in thought.

"Sango, are you ok?" she heard Kagome ask going up to her.

Sango nodded, "I need you to do me a favor Kagome," she whispered so Inuyasha wouldn't hear. She whispered her favor to Kagome and after a little hesitation Kagome nodded.

"Come on Kirara," said Sango and went back into their hut, if Miroku wasn't going to tell her what was going on she would find out herself.

That night Sango carefully got out of bed. She tiptoed around Miroku and motioned for Kirara to follow her. Without a peep, Kirara got up and stretched then carefully followed Sango outside.

Once she made it outside she saw Inuyasha and Kagome's hut open and Kagome slink out of it and started heading towards Sango.

"Kagome, the door," Sango warned.

"Oh right," she said sheepishly as she turned to shut it. The last couple of weeks, Kagome had been such a scatterbrain due to her pregnancy.

When Kagome turned she saw Shippo behind her rubbing his eyes, "What's going on Ka…" but Kagome bent down the best she could and put her hands to his mouth, "Shh, Shippo."

Kirara transformed as Kagome removed her hands, "What's going on," he asked again, whispering this time.

"We're going on a little trip, Sango needs to find something out about Miroku and since he won't tell her anything we're going to see that fortune teller across the mountain."

"But Kagome…" he was starting to get loud again so Kagome held his mouth, "Please Shippo we have to do this."

Shippo crossed his arms, "Then I'm coming too, I'll protect you guys," he said bravely with his nose in the air and eyes closed.

Since Miroku nor Inuyasha would approve of the journey, they had no choice, but to keep it a secret and for the sake of Miroku and Sango's relationship even more reason to.

Kirara bent down to the ground so that Kagome and Sango could better get on her. Kirara stood ready to take off. Shippo opened hi s eyes, "Wait for me," he said running to the demon cat and hopping on.

Kirara took off into the night.

A/N: so this is going to be a to be continued for month 6, just thought I would spicing things up and that's not all the surprises, please review;)


	13. Answers

Chapter 13: Answers

Month 6 part 2

Kirara landed softly onto the hard ground beneath and lowered herself for her travelers to remove themselves from her back. Carefully Kagome and Sango got off as Shippo hopped off with ease. They had finally made it. Staring at the hut they noticed that it was slightly different from an ordinary hut. This hut had herbs tied from the roof above the porch and had an eerie, yet mystical charm about it.

Sango and Kagome looked at one another as if they were determining who should go first. Though he tried to be brave, Shippo stayed a little behind Kagome, he was just a kid after all and even though there was no evil that they could sense around them, he didn't like the place.

Sango took a deep breath, it was her idea, it was Miroku they came for and she was slightly older than Kagome. She rubbed her belly absentmindedly wanting to soothe the kicking child within before she walked up to the hut door, Kagome right behind her. She was glad Kagome was with her, she really didn't want to go alone.

Sango only had to knock twice before a short wrinkly old woman answered who looked wise beyond her years.

"Yes, may I help you," she asked in a kind voice as she squint her eyes up at them.

"Hey, I've been having some guy problems and I was wondering if you could help me," Sango answered a little embarrassed.

"Come in dears," the woman offered, "you two shouldn't be out this late at night with babies on the way," she moved aside so that they could enter. She smiled at them warmly as they passed and then smiled even more as Shippo passed, "What a cute little fox."

Shippo blushed as he followed the girls. The old woman had four pillows arranged on the top, bottom, left and right perfectly around a fire pit in the middle of her hut. She also had various objects and herbs arranged in different parts of the room and a small bed in one of the corners.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo made themselves comfy on the pillows, but before the woman sat down she went around gathering herbs.

As she did she said, "My name is Sukanna and I understand that you my dear Sango have been sent to me by love because you are worried this Miroku isn't telling you all that he should," she smiled at them seeing their shocked faces then sat down on the top pillow.

"How did you know all of that?" asked Kagome.

"My dear, I am a fortune teller, I have the abilities to not only predict what is to come, but also people and what they are going through, I have trained years to do so ever since I first noticed my gifts," she explained as she tied a couple of herbs together.

"Please help Sukanna, he has me worried," Sango said putting both hands on her round belly which was her comfort habit.

Sukanna nodded, "Yes, you love him," Sango blushed even though she was carrying his child, "there is a simple explanation for his behavior," she told her as she dropped the herbs into the fire she had started.

Then she continued, "Miroku is going through a difficult time, he is nervous and confused, though he may be capable of taking care of children he has never experienced having a woman have his baby before and he worries about you and the baby's safety constantly and only wants to get closer to you, but he feels he is unable to and that disturbs his thoughts more, never having to be loyal to only you and he can't even touch you."

Kagome gave Sango a knowing smile as Sango thought about Sukanna's words. She had been keeping him from touching her, just because in her state she wasn't comfortable with anyone touching her body.

Sukanna leaned in with a smile, "You should be patient, talk with him make him understand what you are feeling and make him talk to you about his, communication is so important in this joyous time, he loves you deeply and he will come around if you work with him."

Then she turned to Kagome, "Now child, I shall help you with your troubles."

Kagome shot up her hands and waved them as she shook her head with a nervous smile, "No no I don't have troubles; Inuyasha and I are doing great."

But without warning Sukanna patted Kagome's belly, making her a little uncomfortable.

"I feel a resistance in you," Sukanna said as she pulled her hand back.

"Resistance?" Kagome questioned.

"It is normal to feel resistance on having a baby during the final months," Sukanna told her.

"Hey, I don't feel resistant," Kagome started but then thought about this as if she was making sure of this.

Sukanna chuckled an old woman laugh, "It's alright dear, though tough times lay ahead, you should remember that though we feel we are unable to be a parent before, proves that we will be a great parent afterwards, every woman has the instinct and so does Inuyasha as a father even if it will take him longer, but that is just normal."

"Kagome, I didn't know you felt this way," said Sango.

Kagome felt a little guilty after making a pact with her and all, but it should have been apparent that she was nervous about being a mom, "I'm sorry, I guess I do have things to work through."

"Just talk with your loves, they will no doubt be there for you," Sukanna smiled as she took two cups and filled the liquid of her mixture into them. Handing the cups to Kagome and Sango she said, "Drink that, it will be good for the babies."

The two mothers to be hesitated, but finally did as they were told. The warm liquid soothed their throats and calmed their insides.

"Mmm, thank you," Kagome said as she and Sango handed their cups back to her with smiles.

"It is a mixture of herbs and other things that are full of nutrients," Sukanna explained.

"Other things," Kagome questioned, but then she shook her head, "Never mind," not sure she wanted to know really.

"Well I hope I could be of help, but if you don't mind it is late and I do need my beauty sleep," Sukanna laughed at her own little joke.

The other three stood, "Thank you Sukanna," Sango told her with a small smile.

Sukanna nodded and as they headed out she said, "By the way, I must tell you to be careful."

Interested in what she had to say, the three of them turned.

"If you are able to make it through the dangers ahead both of you will give birth on the same day so you will know," she told them casually as she emptied her pot for the night.

"If you are able to make it through the dangers?" Sango repeated confused.

 "That is all I have to offer you," Sukanna continued, "though I have power of foresight I am not always sure the outcome of things."

A little uneasy Sango said, "Um thanks," before they all returned to Kirara outside.

On the journey home Kagome spoke first, "Sango," she said.

"Mmm hmm," she replied thinking about the last thing the wise woman told them.

"Miroku loves you, you know that?" she told her wanting to make sure the message got through.

Sango smiled, "I know," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she was ready to get back to him and talk about everything and it seemed by the kicking of within that she wasn't the only one ready to get back.

Meanwhile

Miroku heard a door being roughly opened and he yawned as he sat up, his eyes barely opened. He looked beside him and noticed Sango was gone, he frowned confused. Before he had time to do anything, his door slammed open.

There standing frantically was Inuyasha, "Miroku, have you seen Kagome?" he asked in a panicked tone.

Miroku shook his head now getting worried as he stood, "Sango is gone as well," he told him in his usual calm voice, though inside he was just as worried as Inuyasha.

"Dammit," Inuyasha swore as he went outside to look around. Miroku followed him to help.

Inuyasha got on his hands and knees and sniffed around hurriedly. It was hard to concentrate when he was so worried. But then, "I smell them, they're close by," he said.

Miroku looked up into the air, "Inuyasha, they're up there."

Inuyasha stood and looked up to see Kirara coming to them. 'Uh oh,' both girls thought.

Kirara barely had time to set them down before Inuyasha ran to Kagome, "What did you think you were doing Kagome?" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," but before Kagome could explain Inuyasha hugged her, "I was so worried, are you ok?" he asked.

Kagome was a little surprised, was he really this worried, she had no idea he would be this worried, "I'm ok Inuyasha."

As Shippo got off he tried slinking away unnoticed, "Where do you think you're going," said Inuyasha, turning to him.

Shippo turned with an innocent look, "To bed, I'm beat," and when he tried to head off again Inuyasha grabbed him, "So you had a part in this, you shouldn't have let them go off like that," he threatened.

"It's not his fault Inuyasha," he heard Sango say behind him.

Inuyasha immediately dropped him and turned with a frown.

"Sango," Miroku said confused.

Sango turned to him, "I asked Kagome to come with me to the fortune teller on the other side of the mountain," but then she received a glare from Miroku, "You shouldn't have done that, why would you do that, I thought you were smarter than this."

Sango couldn't believe his words and she started to cry, "I was just concerned about us, you were acting weird and I had to find out why you were so distant."

Miroku's face softened, "You did this because of me?"

Sango continued, trying to make it seem like it was more her fault, but then Miroku went to her and put his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and stopping her from babbling on.

When he pulled from her, he took her hands, "I'm so sorry," he said gazing in her watery eyes then looked down at her belly which held their baby then back at Sango's eyes, "We have a lot to talk about," he agreed.

Sango nodded before he ushered her back into their hut, the small Kirara following.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "I'm sorry," she said again, "I didn't want her to go alone."

Inuyasha wasn't really mad anymore, just getting over the fear for her safety, "I'm just glad you're safe Kagome, if there's anything that you need that requires leaving the village, please let me know and I will go with you," he said searching her eyes for thoughts.

Kagome nodded, "I will."

Kagome looked exhausted and the movement of the baby inside proved its own tiredness.

Inuyasha took her hand and followed by Shippo, the three went inside their own hut.

Inside Shippo immediately fell asleep on his bed. Kagome got onto hers and Inuyasha tucked her in warmly with a loving smile.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," she said before closing her heavy eyelids.

"Goodnight Kagome," he replied snuggling next to her falling asleep almost instantly.

A/N: well I hope you guys liked the first 'to be continued' set, I plan doing the same for month nine, but 7 and 8 will be just one chapter oh and the surprise chapter after 9;) and I tried including a Inu/Kag moment at the end since it was mostly about the other two, anyway, please review and thanks a bunch for everyone who's reviewed so far :) oh and I usually don't use words Inuyasha would normally use like I did in this chapter, but it seemed like it would fit real well in the situation, sorry if you didn't like it.


	14. Trouble

A/N: ok, just to clear things up, there's nothing really wrong with Miroku, he is just a nervous father and so is Inuyasha, and with each chapter they should show that more and want to be closer to the girls. Oh and sorry I said that 7 and 8 wouldn't be continued, but I had an idea so I'm sorry if you don't like it this way, I'm really sure that 8 will be one chapter though because I have no ideas for that one yet, lol.

Chapter 14: Trouble

Month 7 part 1

Miroku caressed Sango's large belly tenderly. He smiled up at Sango and she smiled back at him, ever since their talk they had bonded so much closer. Sango had explained to him that she was a little uncomfortable with touching, but after Miroku gave her a much needed message she had slowly grew away from that uncomfortable feeling and thought about how nice it actually was for him to touch her again. They were talking more about their fears too, just like Inuyasha and Kagome had started doing.

Miroku leaned in and kissed Sango and when they come out of the kiss he stroked his fingers along her cheek.

Sango felt kicking inside and she remembered, "Hey Miroku, I read in one of Kagome's books that you can talk to the baby in the seventh month and they can actually hear you."

Miroku smiled down at her belly, getting the idea, "Hey," he said softly, "I'm your daddy; I can't wait to meet you."

Sango smiled widely at his words.

"Here," Inuyasha said holding out that evil vitamin Kagome had to take every day. Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome, take it," he told her, sitting right beside her now and putting it right in her face. Kagome gave him a pouty look and shook her head again.

Shippo and Kirara looked up at the two from what they were doing, curiously. Since Miroku and Sango wanted to be alone, Kirara came to visit her other friends.

"You want our baby to be healthy don't you," Inuyasha said waving the vitamin in her face.

Kagome frowned, "I hate when you use the health of our baby against me," she said grabbing it and angrily shoving it in her mouth.

Inuyasha shook his head wondering where the nice and cheerful Kagome had gone, he guessed with being larger and only having a couple of more months, Kagome had resorted back to impatience and grumpiness.

Outside they heard panicked voices call out, "Demons, demons."

Inuyasha quickly stood, "You stay inside Kagome," he ordered before hurrying out to see what the commotion was. There he met Miroku who had just come out of his hut with his staff ready to do battle.

Searching the village and causing chaos were two toad demons. One of them was using its long tongue to capture women and surround them with an egg like bubble. The other scanned the area as if watching it for its companion.

"I'm going to help," said Shippo bravely, sticking out his chest and marching to the door as sweat poured down him.

"No Shippo," Kagome called and without thinking followed him outside.

"Kagome get back in now!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome saw the huge toad demons and turned to retreat, but the toad closest to them had spotted her and shot out its tongue at her and wrapped the slimy thing around her and brought her to him. "Inuyasha," she screamed in fear. He held her there and soon a bubble appeared from inside its mouth and surrounded her shutting off her screams. Then he positioned her on its back with the other women.

Sango looked at her boomerang, forgotten in the corner, before hearing Inuyasha scream Kagome's name. She looked down from her boomerang at her sword.

With a determined look she picked it up and went outside. Her friends and the father of her baby could be in danger.

"Kagome," Sango said seeing the bubble that contained her on the toad's back.

Miroku turned, "Sango, what are you doing out here, please go back in."

With the same quick motion, the same toad whipped out its tongue at Sango and bubbled her as well, positioning her on his back.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and ran towards the warty thing, snarling in anger, "You release them right now," he yelled, holding his sword above him to do some damage.

But the toad swiftly leaped out of the way and bounded through the forest to the side and was gone. The other one turned to follow, "Oh no you don't," said Inuyasha and swung his sword through the air in the wind scar. The toad blew up and the women dropped to the ground with the sound of bubbles spattering, but they were ok.

Inuyasha turned to where the other demon headed, his face turned into raging fury. Miroku was sure he had never seen him so fired up. Then without warning Inuyasha ran in the same direction intent on killing that slimy son of a….

Miroku ran to Inuyasha's hut, "Kirara come quickly," he ordered. Kirara did as she was told and as Miroku got onto her back he said to Shippo, "Go to Lady Kaede's and stay with her, we will get them back," he promised then Kirara took off, following Inuyasha as quick as she could.

Shippo watched them go with a sigh, 'I hope they're ok,' he thought before going to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha couldn't stop frowning and snarling at the thought of this demon taking the mother of his child. He swore by all his being that he would get her back, no matter what it took. That toad was going to wish he never crossed paths with him.

A/N: all I have to say is please review;)

One more thing if you read any of my stories please check out my profile from time to time, under the stories section I usually update what is currently going on with my stories, if I will continue with them yada yada, just so you know:)


	15. End of the Line

A/N: So I'm sitting here eating ice cream in the middle of the night and working on this story, so don't be surprised at the mention of ice cream in the chapter, just kidding, lol, I'm a little hyper, muah ha ha, anyway, hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 15: End of the Line

Month 7 part 2

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. She scrunched up her nose at the horrible stench brought to her nostrils. She was no longer in the bubble, but instead covered in the slimy substance that had held the bubble together. She also saw that she was in the part of a cave where a little light was shining down in the middle of that certain chamber. She looked herself over in disgust and noticed Sango laying beside her in the same messy slime. Kagome crawled to her, making sure to protect her large stomach.

"Sango, wake up," she said shaking her slightly.

Sango opened her eyes and sat up too quickly. She put her hand to her head as dizziness came to her.

"Take it easy Sango," Kagome warned her, "I think we're ok right now, though I don't know where we are."

Sango looked around and noticed they were in a gross cave that looked damp and the perfect place you would find amphibian demons.

Sango covered her nose, "What is that smell," she complained feeling sick.

"Probably that disgusting toad demon," Kagome sighed as she looked down at her stomach, she felt completely responsible for her own capture, she had been ignorant to go outside.

Sango looked over at Kagome, "Are you ok?"

"It's all my fault," Kagome replied softly, "I can't even protect my own baby, what kind of mother am I?"

"Kagome this is not your fault," Sango tried making her feel better.

Kagome still looked gloomy.

"Besides," Sango continued with a smile, "Inuyasha won't let anything happen to you, I bet he's coming as fast as he can right now."

Inuyasha growled again, that demon was going to pay for what he did.

"Do you smell them Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from Kirara's back.

"Yeah, why do you think I'm going this way for," Inuyasha shot back at him, wanting to concentrate solely on his mission.

"Excuse me," Miroku mumbled to himself, "sheesh."

'I won't let that warty toad hurt you or the baby Kagome,' Inuyasha thought, 'I'm going to find you and rip that toad to pieces.'

Miroku stared ahead thinking to himself as well, but something different, 'How could I have let this happen?"

"I think we're coming up on the place Miroku," Inuyasha announced picking up speed and knocking Miroku from his thoughts.

Miroku shook his head and noticed that they were coming up on a huge cave. He watched as Inuyasha hurried off ahead.

"Let's move Kirara," Miroku ordered.

Kirara did as she was told and soon they were at the mouth of the cave. Inuyasha snarled as he took out his blade and went inside followed closely by Miroku and Kirara.

The cave was dark and they could barely see where they were going. Inuyasha followed his nose to where he smelled the girls. He didn't care where he was going as they went through tunnels and chambers. Miroku on the other wanted to be more sensible.

"Where do you suppose that demon is, I don't seem to sense him," Miroku said looking around in wonder as they sped through the cave.

"Who cares, as long as we get Kagome and Sango and get out of here," Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sure this demon isn't going to like us barging in like this," Miroku commented.

"Feh," said Inuyasha, "who cares what the demon thinks, jeez Miroku, you sound as if you don't care what happens to Kagome and Sango."

Miroku frowned, very offended, "That is not true," he replied roughly.

This shut Inuyasha up for the moment, "Ok monk," he said backing down.

'The nerve of him,' thought Miroku, 'Sango is the most important person in the world to me; of course I want her safety.'

Kagome turned as she heard voices, "Inuyasha," she said softly before screaming out his name, "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard her voice, at least she was alive. Inuyasha sped through another tunnel still followed closely by the other two. This tunnel brought him to the area where the light shown down from the ceiling and across the chamber he saw them.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said going to her. They all heard a noise and through the tunnel behind Kagome and Sango entered the toad demon that had captured them.

The demon shot out its tongue and got them both in the same bubble since he had no time to waste, placing them on his back again.

"NO!" yelled Inuyasha as he charged at the demon, but it flung its tongue at Inuyasha and though he blocked it off with his sword, the force knocked him to the ground.

Miroku started at the toad, but it quickly leapt away, back where it came.

"Dammit," Inuyasha said as he picked himself up and very agitated now, followed the toad once more.

"Come on Kirara," he told her and rushed off in the same direction. The toad was quick and maneuvered through the tunnels with ease. Inuyasha finally lost sight of it, but didn't stop; he could still sniff him out. Then up ahead they could see light, meaning it had to be the mouth of the cave.

Inuyasha frowned confused. The toad must have somehow turned them around back to the entrance. Not giving too much thought about it he exited the cave and saw the demon leap away.

Miroku caught up with him, "Wait Inuyasha," he said grabbing his arm, "It has to be a trap, why would the demon lead us out here and show itself knowing we would follow?"

Inuyasha forced his arm from him, "I don't care, all that matters is Kagome, Sango and the babies' safety," he said and followed the demon again.

Miroku took a deep breath before doing the same.

"Whatever you do Inuyasha," Miroku said, "don't use the wind scar on the demon like you did with the other, don't forget that Sango and Kagome are still pregnant."

"Duh, I'm not that stupid," Inuyasha barked back. The toad led them to a place where the grass stopped growing and it became rocky. They had ended up at a dead end because just ahead was a gorge.

The demon could have jumped it, but instead turned to face his rivals, ready for a battle. Inuyasha smirked as he, Miroku and Kirara stopped.

"So I guess you want to fight huh," Inuyasha said holding his sword in front of him.

"Inuyasha, you distract the demon while I free Kagome and Sango," Miroku told him.

"Gotcha ya," Inuyasha nodded staring down his opponent. Miroku jumped onto Kirara's back and she took off into the air.

"Kirara, get closer to the demon," Miroku ordered. Kirara made an unsure noise, but moved closer despite her doubt. Inuyasha got a lot closer to the demon as it focused on Miroku and Kirara.

The demon shot its tongue towards Kirara, but as it did InuYasha said, "Surprise," and used Tetsaiga to separate its tongue in two. The demon hollered in pain as Inuyasha stood there with a satisfied grin.

Miroku had to work quickly so first he popped the bubble surrounding the girls and helped them quickly onto Kirara's back as he stood on the demon's back. Still in pain the demon started to move from side to side making it more difficult for Miroku to help the girls. But as soon as Kirara finally had them safe on her, she took off into the sky and Miroku back flipped off of the demon before it had a chance to buck him off.

"Thanks Miroku," Inuyasha said as he raised his sword to end the demon. But he stopped and lowered it confused because the demon's tongue was growing back. Wasting no more time Inuyasha lifted his mighty blade, "Wind Scar," he yelled.

Kirara landed to safety and let Kagome and Sango off. The demon backed up, knowing it was in trouble and though it had no chance against the wind scar it shifted with the cliff and fell before being destroyed. Everyone was shocked. Inuyasha frowned, something wasn't right. Then they saw the toad's tongue slithering back up the cliff and towards Inuyasha.

Everyone gasped as Inuyasha was wrapped within the tongue and dragged along with the demon as it fell. Inuyasha struggled, but it was no use.

Miroku ran towards the tongue ready to separate it from Inuyasha, but he was being dragged across the ground too quickly and soon disappeared into the gorge's mouth.

"Inuyasha," screamed Kagome running to the side of the cliff the best she could. Miroku ran to her and held her away from the edge as she peered over it desperately.

Sango went over and half hugged Kagome, trying to keep her calm. Miroku scanned to see if he could see Inuyasha, but he was gone. Frowning and closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, knowing what had to be done.

"Kirara," they heard Miroku say.

Sango watched as Kirara went to Miroku and he climbed on her, "Miroku," she said barely above a whisper.

He gave Sango one last look before Kirara entered the gorge. He had to save Inuyasha. Both Sango and Kagome stared into the gorge breathlessly until they saw Inuyasha and Miroku safe.

Sango placed her hands over her belly as her child began kicking her insides again. Kagome did the same with one hand as tears come to her eyes; it seemed her baby was calmer than she was.

Then they could see something rising up from the gorge and they took a few steps back in case it was the demon. Quickly something soared upwards in front of them and they saw that it was Kirara.

"Kirara," said Sango.

Kirara turned and they could see that Inuyasha and Miroku were both riding her.

"You know I had it covered right," Inuyasha told Miroku prideful as they got off of Kirara.

"Uh huh," Miroku said though unconvinced.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with happy tears as she went to him and embraced him, "I was so worried, I thought…" but she trailed off as he hugged her back.

Sango went up to Miroku and put her head on his chest, glad he was safe. Miroku looked down at Sango with a small smile before embracing her first, "I'm sorry I allowed this to happen," he said.

Sango looked up at him, "Miroku, what are you talking about?"

"I'm supposed to protect you and instead you got taken away," Miroku said looked down at her with a guilty expression.

Sango stared at him before shaking her head, "It's not your fault," then as she put her head back on his chest she looked over at Kagome, "it's nobody's fault."

Kagome gave her a kind smile, "Are you sure you're ok Kagome and the baby," Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled warmly at him before nodding.

Now all they could hope for was peace again as they headed back to the village.

A/N: so how was it, I worked on it a while to make sure it was good and everything hopefully it was anyway, please review and don't hesitate to through out ideas for month 8, what would you like to see happen?


	16. Almost There

A/N: have you noticed that Sango's getting kicked more than Kagome? There's a reason for that and I'll explain letter.

Chapter 16: Almost There

Month 8

Inuyasha watched as Kagome cleaned their hut happily. He had never seen her clean so much or have so much energy, at least not during her pregnancy.

They were the only two in the hut since Shippo went outside to play.

"Kagome, do you want me to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him like she couldn't believe he even suggested it and with a smile said, "No," she shook her head, "I'm fine."

Inuyasha wasn't sure about this, but began reading from one of the baby books Kagome had brought. Everyone was so impressed by how much Inuyasha had changed since Kagome become pregnant. He was reading from the baby books when he could when you couldn't catch him reading anything else before and he had grown more mature, he had even stopped hitting Shippo as much from his anger. In fact Inuyasha tried keeping his anger and frustration in. But he still was half demon and he still had his moments.

"Inuyasha," spoke Kagome as she started sweeping.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied looking up from the book again. Kagome had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?" she asked stopping as she thought about it, "or both," she said smiling. She hadn't even thought of the possibility of more than one baby before.

Inuyasha wasn't expecting such a random question, "How should I know," he said turning his attention back to the book.

Kagome sighed and shook her head as she swept the floor again, "I said what do you think, not what it is exactly."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know," he said, not liking guessing games. Then he heard a thud on the floor and quickly looked up from his book to see the broom on the floor and Kagome storming out.

Inuyasha frowned as he watched her go, 'What's her problem?'

Kagome was famous for storming out and walking away from a problem at times. Inuyasha wasn't sure if that was worse or her staying and yelling at him.

"Kagome," said Sango as her and Miroku come from the fields. They had been trying to get rid of some of Sango's boredom by working in the fields. Miroku had complained that the fields was no place for a woman, especially a pregnant one. But in the end Sango got her way in the end, but didn't plan on doing anything to strenuous, just picking things here and there. She was a demon slayer and had been used to busyness and though pregnancy was a blessing, it could get boring after a while.

Kagome ignored her name being called as she stomped through the village getting curious looks from the villagers. Then Miroku and Sango saw Inuyasha come out of his hut.

"What did you do to Kagome," Sango asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything," Inuyasha said annoyed, "she wanted me to guess what the baby is and I didn't want to."

Sango shook her head at his stupidity.

"What?" he said almost yelling, not liking her reaction.

Sango frowned at his tone. Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Sango and stepped between them.

"Inuyasha," Miroku cut in, "it's normal for an expecting mother to want to talk about those things," he leaned in so Sango wouldn't hear, "no matter how pointless we think the subject is at the time we should be more understanding," he then straitened back up.

"What was that monk," Sango threatened.

"Nothing dear," he smiled laughing nervously.

Miroku motioned for Inuyasha to go and talk to her. Inuyasha groaned and though he dreaded what was to come went off towards Kagome.

Miroku and Sango watched as they saw Inuyasha trying to patch things up with her. Then about ten seconds later heard Kagome yelling, "Sit, sit, sit."

The two shook their heads, "I don't see why he does it to himself," Miroku commented.

"Hey I was trying to be nice!" yelled Inuyasha as he stood back up, not liking her attitude one bit even if she was pregnant.

Miroku and Sango looked around nervously seeing that they had attracted a bunch of villagers out of their huts and fields including Kaede.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome yelled back before letting out a frustrated noise and heading back to their hut.

Yeah, she knew that it didn't look good for a village priestess to be yelling and acting this way, but she didn't really care at the moment, after all she stopped her practices momentarily while she was pregnant anyway.

Sango was going to follow to calm her down, "Kagome."

"No, just everyone leave me alone," she barked without looking back.

Sango took a step forward debating on whether to stay put or calm her friend, but then she froze and it wasn't because she got her feelings hurt. Something was off. She was getting slight pains in her stomach.

She grabbed her belly and doubled forward letting out a moan. Miroku rushed to her side.

"Sango," he said gazing at her worriedly, this couldn't be it, it was too soon.

Kagome turned and headed towards Sango as did Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" asked Shippo as he and Kirara come back from playing and exploring.

"Sango's having pains," Kagome answered helping Miroku get her inside their hut.

Shippo's eyes grew and watched as they carried her in then glanced over at Kirara.

"Hey Kaede, mind helping us over here," Inuyasha called roughly from where he was standing since she was out of her hut.

As quick as she could, Kaede hurried through the village and to the hut. Inuyasha stood outside with his arms crossed as usual.

"False labor," Sango repeated the words that Kaede had told them.

"I read about that in one of my books," Kagome said grabbing one and reading from it, "it's common that women this far in their pregnancies have what they call Braxton Hicks contractions."

When Kagome got blank stares from the others, she continued, "false contractions."

"Ai," said Kaede, "ye probably got them going from working out in the fields, ye need to rest now," she advised getting up, "just be sure ye know when to rest when ye need it," she told Sango before leaving.

Scared and a little shaken, Sango relaxed onto her bed. Miroku gave her a smile before he and Kagome left as well to give her rest.

"So what happened," Inuyasha asked.

"Sango's fine, it was false labor, she just needs rest and no stress," Kagome answered though she was still a little ticked at him.

Miroku stood by thinking about what just happened, it really freaked him out.

"You ok there Miroku," Inuyasha asked seeing his face.

"Yeah, you look like you just seen a ghost or something," Shippo added.

Kagome turned and got a good look at him, "Miroku."

Miroku took a deep breath, but didn't give them a cheesy fake smile like he usually did, which worried them even more.

"Miroku," Kagome said again going over to him, "it's ok, Sango and the baby are ok."

Then Miroku gave a small smile, "Yeah," then he got serious, "I think it would be wise if from now on we pay close attention to the girls' activities, they should both get good rest before the babies come."

'Oh great,' thought Kagome, 'even more supervision.'

A/N: ok, I'm aware that this chapter isn't one of my bests, but I'm going to make up for it with chapter 17 and 18 which will include hormones, surprises and yep you guessed it babies so please review and I will update asap:D


	17. So Close

Chapter 17: So Close

Month 9 part 1

"Well," said Inuyasha standing up, "let's go get the food Miroku."

Miroku nodded and slowly got up from his spot next to Sango. It wasn't easy taking care of two very pregnant women, even if there were two of them as well.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a thoughtful expression. Inuyasha winced a little before turning around, "Yes."

"Do you think you could go to my era and get me some food from there, I've been craving a couple of things there."

"Why can't I just make it from whatever we have here," Inuyasha asked. Sango looked at the two of them before looking up at Miroku nervously, it sounded like another fight was brewing.

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied sweetly then suddenly turned her look into an evil one, "I want some Ramen with soya sauce and some Yakitori with some rice and could ya throw in a couple of omelets?"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy, his eyebrow twitching; it was certainly a bunch of food and a weird variety.

"Well maybe not omelets, no just the other things," Kagome told him.                               

Inuyasha crossed his arms, tapping his foot agitatedly. Kagome turned her head away from them still thinking, "Maybe soba noodles would be better."

Since she wasn't looking Inuyasha got an angry look and went for her as if he was going to knock the answer into her. Miroku quickly held him back, jeez what was his problem? All that sleep deprivation had finally gotten to him supposedly.

Sango laughed nervously, "Why don't we just have some of those Yakitori with our rice and vegtables, I've never tried it," she spoke trying to make peace. It was hard being the peace maker and having to hear constant arguments when you were getting pregnancy headaches.

Kagome's mood changed drastically from angry to excited, "Oh it's delicious, Inuyasha will you?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched again, 'Thanks Sango, the idea was so I wouldn't have to go to her era,' he thought, but didn't dare say it.

"That sounds like a good idea," Miroku said lowering down beside her, "that's why I love you Sango, you're so good at saying the right thing at the right time," he then lowered his hand down her back and stopped at her butt with a cheeky smile.

Sango greeted her teeth and said, "Are you sure that's why?" then she slapped him across the face.

Then she started to cry, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to be touched like that when I'm so big," she sobbed then saw that everyone was staring at her surprised. She blushed and looked away from them, trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry Sango," Miroku said rubbing her arm back and forth, "just a hard habit to break," then he stood figuring it would be best to leave them alone and get their food pronto.

Inuyasha and Miroku left and arrived a while later to find very impatient girls waiting for them.

Kaede had invited Shippo and Kirara to her place so that the four could have some adult time.

So the guys hurried as fast as they could to fix the meals, luckily Kagome's mom had frozen Yakitori and all they had to do was put them in the pot and on sticks.

The men barely had time to give them their food before they started eating, "Mmm," Kagome said biting onto the chicken on the stick, "this is my favorite kind, my mom knows me so well."

"What kind is it Kagome," Sango asked taking a bite of hers as well. The guys were also chewing on theirs.

"Liver," Kagome answered. The other three spit theirs out quickly.

Sango looked at her stick with a disgusted face, she had lost all hopes of an appetite. She grabbed her mouth and went outside quickly. Kagome looked at the other two with a confused expression, like it was a normal everyday thing to eat what she was eating.

"I'm sorry Sango," Kagome said when she come back in.

"Do you want me to get you something else," Miroku asked.

Sango sniffed upset as she sat down next to him and nodded. Miroku sighed, for crying out loud, she had been moody like this for a whole week now, it was like the beginning of her pregnancy all over again. The strong Sango he used to know had disappeared.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with a frown as she chewed her food. Inuyasha shifted a little from her trying to not look at her, hoping she wouldn't sit him.

Miroku stood, "What would you like Sango?" then he saw her look and sat back down, "are you ok?" he asked.

She started crying again, "What's wrong," he asked.

"The baby's moving around, it's sweet and I'll miss it," she looked down at her huge belly sadly.

Miroku smiled and chuckled a little before bending down and kissing her on the head, "I'll be right back, ok?"

Sango nodded.

"I'm really sorry Sango, I didn't think…" Kagome started, but Sango shook her head, "It's ok Kagome."

Kagome shifted in her sitting spot. "You ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked scooting beside her cautiously and reaching out his hand.

"Don't touch me," Kagome snapped trying to find a more comfortable position.

Sango winced slightly, also trying to adjust her position, 'Where's Miroku with my freakin' food?'

"Hey I'm just trying to help," Inuyasha said as nicely as possible.

"Well you're not," Kagome snapped, "could you just back off, jeez, stop asking me if I'm ok."

Sango looked between the two nervously, hoping they would just knock it off.

"Excuse me," Inuyasha said angrily as he stood up and glared down at her. He growled frustrated and stormed out of the hut and to their hut.

Kagome shook her head, he had grown increasingly worried over the past couple of weeks and it was just getting on her nerves. Sango just sat there unsure of what to say.

Kagome held her stomach and stood up, she had suddenly gotten tired of just sitting there and wanted to walk all her frustration off.

"W-where are you going," Sango asked as she left.

"Just out to think," Kagome replied leaving.

Sango slowly stood and went to the door and watched her angrily walk away. Sango knew she shouldn't go alone and was about to either follow her or more likely tell someone when she froze holding onto the door frame and felt a gushing feeling between her legs.

Miroku walked towards their hut with a tray; "Well I managed to get you something else though the price was unbelie…" he stopped as he saw her expression.

 "Sango," he said worriedly.             

"This is it," Sango told him softly, grabbing her stomach. She had read from one of the books that when, what they call 'water breaking' occurs, you're in the first stage of labor. Miroku followed her gaze down to see the bottom of her kimono wet.

Miroku's eyes widened and he quickly dropped the tray of food he held and helped her inside. He made her comfortable on various blankets, nervously.

"Are you ok, do you need anything, what can I do," he rambled on.

Sango smiled even though she was beginning to have pain, "Miroku calm down," she said, finding it funny when he had always been the calm one, "go get Kaede," she instructed.

Miroku nodded as he began to sweat a little and rushed out of the hut.

Sango leaned back against the wall as a contraction come over her, she breathed through it like the books had said. After it was over she put a hand on her stomach and smiled at it, she was finally going to have her baby, finally get to see what it looked like.

Kagome walked furiously, well waddled furiously through the trees, she was so angry and so full of energy and she didn't know why. She wasn't sure how far she had walked, but she knew it had to be far because she hadn't stopped since leaving the village. But then she had to stop, she was feeling uncomfortable again and this time without sitting down. It felt like her abdomen had dropped.

She frowned confused; this wasn't from sitting down or being in the wrong position. She felt slight pain waves move from her stomach to her back and vice versa. Then it hit her, she had been really stupid to leave the village like that by herself.

Miroku rushed back into his and Sango's hut with Kaede following.

'The pain I had felt earlier must have been the start of it,' thought Sango, 'then that would mean…'

"Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" asked Miroku with a frown while Kaede kneeled down to Sango.

"Oh no, Miroku," said Sango, "Kagome went off by herself, I don't know where Inuyasha is."

Miroku left the hut and straight for Inuyasha's.

"It will be a little while before the baby is born Sango," Kaede told her fixing her up, "It will be wise for ye to take this time to rest, ye will need the energy."

Miroku didn't even knock on the hut door.

"Inuyasha," he said coming in, "Kagome's gone."

Inuyasha's face looked horrified, "What?" he said, but didn't wait for a reply as he ran out of the hut to find her.

Inuyasha sniffed the air as he ran through the forest trees, 'I smell Kagome and blood,' he thought getting a bad feeling.

Kagome slowed her pace and doubled over more with every step she took. She held onto one of the trees with one hand and her stomach with the other and took shaky nervous breaths, forgetting all about the breathing metods. It was official, she was in labor.

A/N: dun dun dun, lol, ok I tried my best to use signs that would really happen like the burst of energy, water breaking, contractions, baby dropping(though for Kagome it was a little late) and no I didn't just know all of this, I researched it specifically for this story, so what do you think the babies will be and if you're right I'll give you, well I won't give you anything, but I will congratulate you, please review;)


	18. Miracles

Chapter 18- Miracles

Month 9 part 2

Miroku sat next to Sango as Kaede left to give them some alone time. Miroku took her hand and asked, "Is there anything I can get you or do you need anything?"

"I'm ok; Kaede said it would be a while," Sango replied, "Um Miroku."

"Yes."

"I know it's not common, but will you stay here with me during the birth," she asked.

Miroku nodded, "If that's what you really want."

Sango nodded. She knew it was custom for the father to wait outside and not attend the birth, but she wasn't like other women and that's what he loved about her. Then all of a sudden a contraction hit her.

She cried in pain as she began breathing through it. Miroku grasped her hand and she squeezed onto it. Sango wasn't sure she ever felt worse pain before, why did it have to hurt so freakin much?

Shippo sat bored on Kaede's hut floor. Kaede had told them what was going on before going to get things prepared and now they were to wait there.

At least he had the video game that Kagome had given him for entertainment.

"This is so exciting Kirara, but I wonder how much longer it will take, I hope Inuyasha finds Kagome soon," Shippo rambled on.

Kirara meowed agreeing, none of them knowing that Kagome was actually in labor.

Kagome just stood there wondering what she should do then knew she had to seek help; she knew her water broke by the feel of it. But when she started back the other way she held onto another tree again and screamed, holding onto her stomach. Tears streamed down her face as she let out nervous breaths.

'She's close,' thought Inuyasha swiftly moving through the trees then he heard a scream as his ears twitched and he darted in the direction of the sound.

His heart dropped as he saw Kagome against a tree, standing there holding her stomach panicked.

"Kagome," he said as he got to her.

"Inuyasha," she said through the pain. Inuyasha got her by the arm and helped her in a sitting position against the tall forest tree, "The baby," she said nervously.

Inuyasha kneeled right beside her and grabbed her hand to help her through her breathing, "Shh, calm down, take easy breaths," he instructed taking charge at once with her panicked state. She quickly calmed down and breathed steadily through the rest of it. Inuyasha brushed her hair back from her sweat covered face.

"I'm sorry," she began crying a little.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm here now, we'll get through this."

"I don't think I can make it back," she told him nervously as she looked into his golden eyes.

"Then we'll manage," Inuyasha said stroking her face tenderly.

But despite what Kagome thought about it not being long, two hours passed. Since neither one of them had went through labor before they wasn't totally sure how long it could take and figured it best to stay put. Kagome was able to take naps in between as Inuyasha sat beside her figuring out the situation. Kagome woke with a start grabbing her belly and taking steady breaths through yet another contraction. Inuyasha took her hand and helped her through it.

Miroku and Sango were used to the on coming contractions as well. Sango breathed in and out as Miroku rubbed her arm to calm her.

"I want this to be over already," Sango complained as her contraction ended.

"I know," Miroku said caressing her sweaty cheek softly. It wasn't long before Sango and Kagome's contractions started getting closer together. The moment was almost upon them.

Inuyasha looked across the horizon to see dark rain clouds heading their way. He looked back at Kagome and noticed she was controlling her breathing as she stared at him frightened. Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked into the skies. To make matters worse a horde of demons had sensed them out and were coming right for them.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome worriedly. Kagome squeezed his hand and closed her eyes tightly, indicating the arrival of another contraction. Inuyasha gave her a guilty apologetic look before releasing her hand and turning to the demons. He hated leaving her side, especially when she was in pain, but he knew what had to be done.

Inuyasha pulled out his blade and swept it through the air towards the demons.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said through her breathing.

Inuyasha turned to see more demons coming at them from the opposite direction. Inuyasha gripped tighter onto Tetsaiga with a frown. He was determined to keep Kagome and his unborn baby safe.

Outside Miroku and Sango's hut the rain gently crackled outside bringing a calming sense on the inside.

Miroku held onto Sango's hand as he sat beside her. With Kaede's coaching, Sango breathed through her contraction as she closed her eyes to better concentrate. She let go of all other thoughts and just let her body do what came naturally. Miroku absentmindedly rubbed her hand with his thumb as he watched Kaede from the other end coaching Sango. Then Sango relaxed tiredly as the contraction ended.

Inuyasha destroyed the other demons quickly. Kagome groaned as her current contraction grew stronger. Inuyasha went to her side and kneeled down, "Kagome, are you ok?" then he felt stupid for even asking, of course she wasn't ok, she was in pain. Inuyasha turned slightly and sliced another demon that approached them in the air then turned back to her. Concern had washed over him. He didn't smell or sense any more demons around the area, but his concern now lay in the survival of the baby when it was born. Giving birth in the woods when it was cold and rain coming worried him and he had no time to seek help.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha took off the top part of his cloth of the fire rat and got close to Kagome. He wrapped it securely around her body. Then he took off the shirt he wore underneath and squeezed Kagome's hand comfortingly, "I'm here Kagome," he promised.

Moving over in front of her with the shirt in hand he stared at her, "We'll get through this," he told her as she came out of her latest contraction. Kagome looked at him with fear, she knew the baby was coming and only hoped that he would be able to delivery it. But then Kagome smiled and her tears from the overwhelming experience mixed with sweat and she nodded her head.

Though Kagome had just a little more to go, Sango was in hard labor and the pain was almost unbearable. Miroku noticed her change from calm to intense making him move in closer to her and comfort her more persistently. Kaede got everything prepared, this baby was ready to be born and all three of them knew it.

Kaede talked Sango through it, telling her to breathe calmly when it wasn't time and push when the time finally arrived.

Sango squeezed Miroku's hand harder, scrunched up her face and cried through the intense pushing. Miroku talked soothingly to her, hoping it would help.

"Miroku," she said softly, glad he was with her.

"I'm here Sango," Miroku whispered clasping her hand firmer for emphasis as she breathed out and greeted her teeth to push again. Miroku held onto her hand, right by her side and Sango screamed again as she reached the hardest of the pushing all the while thinking 'Get this baby out of me!'

Kaede smiled as she reached down and helped the small bundle enter the world. Sango breathed steadier as she pushed the baby all the way out.

Time stopped for Sango and Miroku as they heard the first cries. The sound of the rain outside mixed perfectly with the infant's cries, making a beautiful sound. Sango let out a worn out breath as she slowly smiled. Kaede bundled the newborn up and handed the baby to Sango. She looked down at the child with new tears. Miroku leaned in to get a better look, their baby was so beautiful.

Inuyasha managed to take Kagome's underwear off because he knew he was the one who had to deliver their baby. He noticed spots of blood and figured that's what he smelled, but it didn't concern him as she entered the last stage. The rain started to fall on them as she started pushing. Inuyasha looked down, watching carefully for his baby to come. Since he couldn't hold her hand or be right there with her to comfort her, he started gently rubbing his hand on her leg to stimulate her to keep going and know that he was right there with her.

"Inuyasha, I don't think I can do this," she said starting to panic.

Inuyasha was young despite how many years he has lived and never thought he would find himself in this situation so soon. But his new instincts took over, giving him courage. All the times she had courage for him when he needed her, it was his turn to be brave for her.

"Come on Kagome, you can't quit," he demanded fiercely, only because it was the truth, "this baby needs you, needs us, we can do this."

Kagome's expression changed dramatically into determination as she thought about this. She took a deep breath and pushed again. Somehow she just knew what to do. A light rain dropped onto them. Inuyasha took a deep breath as well focusing on his task as well as hers. They had been through a lot together and knowing this was all they needed to pull through anything.

Kagome pushed with all her strength, he was right, their baby needed her most right now.

Inuyasha smiled, it was happening, he could actually see the head. Inuyasha read the books that Kagome had brought with her months ago and learned a lot from Kaede. To him knowing this stuff was as important if not more from when he first learned how to use his sword.

Kagome felt the intensity of the pain and moaned as she tried forgetting the pain and focused more on what she had to do.

Suddenly upon Kagome's last push the rain stopped.

The sun came out, shining beautifully around them and with Kagome's final push, Inuyasha caught the baby in his shirt and carefully cut the cord with the very tip of the smaller version of his blade.

He wrapped the baby as warmly as he could in the shirt and made his way to Kagome's side. She looked at her baby with a huge smile, tears glistened her eyes. She then looked up at Inuyasha, "Our baby," she said full of happiness. Inuyasha gently put their baby in Kagome's arms and kissed Kagome on the head, proud of what she had just done.

Miroku looked over at Sango who was now sleeping peacefully then smiled down at his new baby boy in his arms taking everything about the newborn in like his full blackish hair and his light bluish eyes. He watched as his son yawned cutely. He looked back at Sango with a proud look. He stared at her lovingly, he couldn't blame her exhaustion. Not when she had giving birth to such a blessing. Careful not to wake her up he leaned in, still holding their baby and kissed her softly on the cheek silently thanking her for the miracle and loving him in the first place.

Kagome lay against a tree after feeling the aftermath of giving birth. She had made herself as comfortable as possible and couldn't help, but fall asleep. Inuyasha knew they needed to get the baby back to the village to make sure there was no complications, but overall the baby seemed healthy and in the loving arms of its father. Inuyasha was happy to watch his baby while Kagome took it easy; he felt it was better if she rested up first anyway.

His new baby girl seemed happy to be out of her mother's womb and stared up at Inuyasha silently. She didn't cry much at all, it was as if she knew she would be ok now. She had the cutest pair of little dog ears that twitched up and down within her dark hair and the most spectacular expressive chocolate colored eyes.

Life couldn't get any better for the half demon nor the monk at that very moment.

A/Ns: Sorry if it dragged out a bit, but yay, the babies are here:) please review and let me know how this one was because I wanted to change it so many times, lol

and I was wondering if you guys had any suggestions on cute Japanese baby names and if someone gives me a boy and girl name that I really like, I'll use them so please review.

I really liked the idea of Miroku and Sango having a boy and Inuyasha and Kagome having a girl, idk why, that was what I originally had planned because of my ideas for the last chapter, though I thought about twins, sorry for those who wanted twins

yeah and congrats on fruitsbasketfreak08 who was the only one to get the genders right the first time, lol. Please review, thanks;) and don't forget the names.


	19. The Perfect Name

A/N: first I would like to say thank you for all your reviews and all your name suggestions, it was really hard for me to pick just two, there were so many good ones, but I had to choose only two baby names, so don't be offended or anything if they're not the ones you suggested, because like I said it was a hard choice, but I hope you like the ones I picked:) besides I didn't say they wouldn't have more children;)

Chapter 19: The Perfect Name

Sango slowly opened her eyes from her current sleep and looked over at Miroku holding their baby. A smile made its way across her face as she sighed happily. As much as she wanted to get the baby out of her because of all the pain and annoyance of birth, she wanted to see and hold her baby even more.

Miroku glanced over and noticed she was awake so he smiled and went over to her.

"Hey," Miroku said quietly because the baby was sleeping, "we have a boy."

"Really," Sango smiled down at her son in his father's arms. She was so tired after giving birth all she wanted to do was sleep afterwards and despite wanting a girl, Sango was ok with having a son.

Since she didn't want to wake him, Sango just stared lovingly at him from where he was at.

"What should we name him?" asked Sango. Miroku looked down at him in thought, but shook his head unable to come up with a really good one then as he sighed defeated he said, "I'm not sure, what do you think Sango?"

But Sango was just as stumped.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly as she woke. Inuyasha turned to her with a smile and kneeled next to the tree beside her. Kagome was still a little weak from birth and it took her a couple of seconds to remember what happened. Then she saw Inuyasha holding something and she immediately remembered she finally had their baby.

"She stayed up all this time so she could see you when you woke up," Inuyasha told her as he handed their baby to her.

Kagome smiled as she looked down at her baby girl, "She's so quiet."

"Yeah, she is, only cried a couple of times, she's so beautiful isn't she?"

"She sure is," Kagome agreed tearing up again then frowned a little, "wait, you took care of her this whole time?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to get sleep before we head back," Inuyasha explained.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Thank you," she said.

"Of course, but you know we can't just keep calling her our baby, I think it would be better if she had a name of her own," Inuyasha told her half joking.

Kagome looked back at their baby as she began moving her dog ears up and down in a very cute way. Kagome laughed a little as did Inuyasha.

As Miroku and Sango were dealing with the same problem with the name thing, their son began to stir in Miroku's arms and finally let out a huge wail, startling his parents.

Sango got him from Miroku and tried calming him down, rocking him gently, "Shh, it's ok, mommy's here."

But he kept crying and seemed to get louder. Finally Miroku took him back hoping he could help. As soon as he got him he started to quiet down to little baby noises.

Sango frowned confused at Miroku. Miroku looked over at Sango and handed him back to her, knowing she really wanted to hold him.

Then just as Sango got content with her son he started crying loudly again. Miroku quickly took him back which calmed him again making Sango start to cry.

Miroku looked over at her sympathetically, "Sango don't cry please," he said soothingly.

"My own baby doesn't want me to hold him," she sobbed.

Kaede peeked her head into the hut, "Is everything ok in here?" she asked happy to help the new parents if they needed it.

"My baby doesn't want me holding him," Sango cried.

"Every time Sango holds him he cries and when I hold him he quiets down," Miroku explained calmly.

"Ai," Kaede said coming into the hut, "Perhaps he feels more comfortable in Miroku's arms because he has been watching him longer, it will take time for all of ye to get used to this change, if ye want Sango I can show ye how to properly feed him and that will surely start the bonding."

Sango nodded feeling a little better. Miroku smiled at Sango, handed the baby to his mother and left the hut so she could feed him.

As soon as he was outside Shippo and Kirara come up to him, "We want to see the baby," Shippo said about to head into the hut. Miroku grabbed him by the tail, "Not right now, Sango's feeding him."

"So," Shippo said not understanding what the problem was.

"I think we should leave Sango and the baby alone for a little bit, ok?" Miroku tried hoping he would get the message. Apparently he had because he crossed his arms and stayed put.

"Oh and we have a son," Miroku told him proudly.

"Cool, so how's Sango doing?"

Miroku smiled, "she's doing ok."

Miroku looked out into the distance and his smile fell and he frowned concerned. Shippo cocked his head to the side wondering what he was looking at. He turned and saw Inuyasha and Kagome coming up to the village, Kagome holding something.

"Kagome," Shippo said running up to greet them.

Miroku joined, "So you did have your baby," he said.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded then frowned, "Hey if you knew that why did all of you just sit around here."

Miroku gave her a guilty look with a chuckle, he had a very good excuse for not helping to look for her, but it was Shippo who answered, "Sango had the baby."

"Really, are they ok?" Kagome asked.

"They're fine," Miroku answered, "she had a boy."

"Aw, well we have a daughter," Kagome told Miroku and Shippo happily.

"What's her name?" Shippo asked curiously.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, "Well we're not really sure yet," replied Kagome.

"That's too bad," Miroku said grimly.

Inuyasha gave him an annoyed look, "So what's your kid's name?"

Miroku looked around and they could tell his son didn't have a name yet either, "Mmm hmm," Inuyasha said in an all knowing tone.

"Uh Kagome," Miroku said trying to change the subject, "Kaede is helping with new baby stuff, why don't you go on in."

"But I thought you said…" Shippo started but Miroku kicked him slightly with his foot to shut him up keeping a smile on his face. Once Kagome was gone Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back, "So I guess we're dads now," then sighed.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Miroku, "Don't do that again," before leaving.

Miroku chuckled nervously, "Right."

Later they all gathered for dinner after things had quieted down and the babies were well fed and sleeping. Though they were hungry and wanted a nice meal in them, Kagome and Sango couldn't help but smile over at their beautiful children with much happiness.

"Ok, seriously now," Inuyasha started breaking the silence, "my kid is going to have a name," he said as he ate his fish. Kagome glared over at him for giving her a reason to not concentrate only on her daughter sleeping peacefully. But she stopped knowing he was right. She sighed; it had to be something really good.

Miroku scooted over to Sango, "Sango, I know you want to watch him sleep, but Inuyasha's right, he's got to have a name."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha in thought flashbacking on stories he would tell her about his own childhood, there was always one woman that protected him, loved him, that gave him a reason to be strong despite the names he was called and that was way before he met her.

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha."

"Yeah," he said chewing his food and looking at her curiously.

"Why don't we name her after your mother?"

Inuyasha gazed at her completely surprised.

"That sounds like a great idea master," they heard a voice.

"Myoga," Inuyasha asked looking down at his shoulder to see him standing on it looking up at him, "What are you doing here."

"I heard about they baby from the villagers and I came to congratulate you master Inuyasha and I think it's an excellent idea to honor your child with your mother's name," Myoga told him.

Kagome smile widened agreeing.

"Uhh, yeah, if that's what you really want," he was unsure of how to feel with it, but smiled despite his confusion, why not?

"Little Izayoi," Kagome tried it out looking over at her sleeping child.

Miroku watched as his son chest rise and fall with the steady breathing from sleep with a small content smile, "Toru," he said glancing over at Sango.

Sango looked at him a little stunned at the sudden name, "What?" she asked wondering if she heard right.

"Toru for his name unless you don't like it, Sango."

Sango looked at her baby with a soft motherly smile before nodding, "Toru," she repeated the name getting used to it. At that moment he stirred in his sleep and woke with an ear splitting cry, kicking with everything he had.

"And that's the cue that Toru needs a change," Miroku said with a crafty grin.

"Yeah," Sango stood and went over, got Toru from his bed then casually went to Miroku where he sat and handed him to his father,  "so change him."

Miroku sighed, "Alright, who's a hansom little boy, yes," he began talking to his son unaware the weird looks he was receiving, but he didn't mind much as he sat his crying son down to change him.

Izayoi wiggled awake and grunted annoyed by the sudden wake up call. She scrunched up her face as she was ready to cry because she now had to take the effort into falling asleep all over again.

Kagome quickly went over and picked her up, "My poor baby was trying to sleep huh," she said looking over at Sango.

Sango gave her an 'I'm sorry' expression.

Kagome mostly wanted to make Sango squirm a little as she laughed a little. She rocked her daughter until she finally went back to sleep then laid her back down gently.

It was Miroku's first diaper change to their baby so Sango hovered behind him to make sure she did it to her liking.

"Miroku," she said uneasily then made him scoot over so she could show him what he was doing wrong, "I know how to put a diaper on a baby Sango," he said a little annoyed by her taking over.

"I know, I just want to make sure it's done right," Sango said. Miroku shook his head though he smiled, knowing she was never going to let him do it his own way.

Then as Sango was about to put the diaper on, Toru took a wiz by his own accord, Sango barely had time to get out of the way.

Miroku tried holding his laughter in. She should have just let him do it.

A/N: ok, I know it seems I ended it early or whatever, but I don't have any more good ideas for right now and I'm tired, but anyway there will be one more chapter for this story and I want to know what you think of Kohaku being in it, sorry he wasn't before and I could either put him as dead by Naraku or saved and just now getting in the story or whatever and I'm really considering of having a sequel since this one had so much success, if so what should it be about?


	20. Life

Chapter 20: Life

The first week went by smoothly enough and the four new parents couldn't be happier with their lives at the moment. If only that were true.

"Your baby is a menace," Kagome commented grouchily as they sleepily sat around the hut. Izayoi sucked away on the bottle Kagome was holding for her.

"Excuse me," Sango said surprised. It seemed that lack of sleep had made them all grumpy and couldn't help but want to lash out on the person next to them, "your baby isn't so perfect you know Kagome."

"At least my baby sleeps all the way through the night and gives us some time to sleep," Kagome complained.

Sango looked over to her sleeping child with a sigh. She knew what she meant. Toru refused to sleep during the night and instead chose to be nocturnal resulting in him crying during the night, waking everyone up who had the chance to sleep. She and Miroku even had gotten complaints from the other villagers.

"Well excuse me for being a bad parent," Sango said looking away from her friends.

"Ladies," Miroku said holding up his hands and trying to make peace, "let's not get into it today, please." He was tired of everyone arguing and having bad attitudes, they were friends for crying out loud.

"Would you knock it off, Kagome has a point," Inuyasha told Miroku.

Kagome nodded totally agreeing.

Shippo looked around and shook his head. He put his hands over his ears to drown out the arguing that would soon come. Kirara meowed to try and get their attention so they might stop, but it was useless, if only she could talk like they could.

Finally Shippo had enough and ran out of the hut, still covering his ears. Kirara followed her friend in case he needed comforting.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango looked guiltily at each other.

"I'm sorry Sango," Kagome said first, "Toru's not a menace, I just need sleep."

Sango nodded and Miroku added, "I think we all do."

Sango sighed and looked at the two babies, "This is silly, instead of enjoying our new babies we're arguing, I'm sorry Toru has been keeping everyone awake, we'll try harder to teach him to sleep at night."

Kagome smiled appreciatively. Izayoi wiggled in her mother's arms as she stopped feeding from the bottle. Kagome handed her carefully over to Inuyasha, who placed her in the burping position and patted her back gently.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. She was so proud of how he had changed, and Izayoi just brought out his gentle side even more. She knew he would make a great father. In return Inuyasha shown her to be strong and made her realize her own strength.

Miroku took Sango's hand in his and stared at her with a happy grin which Sango returned. Miroku had completely stopped his flirting ways with other women and only flirted with his one and only and Miroku had shown Sango a more peaceful side of life that she so desperately craved.

That is when the four knew they had brought out the best in each other and had survived through a lot with their significant other and it was almost perfect.

Outside Shippo sniffled back the last of his tears as he rubbed his eyes. He wasn't looking where he was going and smacked right into someone. Kirara meowed happily and jumped into the arms of the person Shippo ran into. Shippo scanned his eyes upward to see Kohaku standing there looking down at him with a smile, "Kohaku," he said happily.

"Hey Shippo, you alright?"

Shippo nodded, this was great, Sango was going to be so happy.

"So where is these babies I've been hearing about," Kohaku asked looking around the village.

Shippo tugged on his slayer outfit and pointed to the hut he just come from, "In here," he started, but then stopped, remembering his feuding friends, "Um, but they're kind of at each other's throats right now."

Kohaku frowned confused, that didn't sound like his sister and her friends. Without warning Kohaku continued to the hut, Kirara on his shoulder now and Shippo followed.

Kohaku opened the hut door, "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked standing at the entrance.

The group turned their heads to the new comer. Sango's face lit up, "Kohaku," she said thrilled before getting up, hurrying to her brother and embracing him in a hug. Kirara managed to jump off before she got trapped between them.

"It's good to see you too sis," Kohaku said laughing, glad to see her again. Sango pulled away and wiped her tears away, a little embarrassed she was crying in front of him. After being pregnant and having a baby she had grown to be more of an emotional person.

Kohaku scanned the area to see Inuyasha, Kagome who now held Izayoi and Miroku who held a sleeping Toru. Kohaku glanced at his sister with a knowing smile and without words she understood what he was thinking. She nodded and the two of them went over to Miroku and sat down.

Toru started to stir in his sleep and finally opened his eyes to reveal those brilliant light blue eyes. Sango smiled at her precious child and scooped him into her own arms before turning to Kohaku.

"This is your nephew, Toru," she told him and gently put him in her brother's arms. Kohaku was a little nervous at first, but his lips formed a smile as he gazed down at the cute little bundle he held.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled as they watched the new uncle with his brand new role, they were glad things worked out. It made Kagome think of her own family and how she couldn't wait to show her baby to them since things had calmed down. Inuyasha had crossed over and told them that she and the baby were doing fine so they wouldn't worry and promised they would get to see the baby soon.

Shippo and Kirara looked at each other, both glad things worked out as well.

Kohaku looked up at his sister, "Father would be so proud," he gave her a sad sort of smile. He still hadn't recovered from what he did and Sango knew it would take a good while before he did. Sango put her arm around him and rested her head on his, "He would be proud of you too, the man you've become."

Kohaku nodded appreciatively.

Later all of them grouped around to listen to Kohaku talk about his journeys while they ate dinner that Kagome had so nicely prepared for them like old times.

Inuyasha and Shippo wasn't listening because they were trying to steal each other's food. Though Inuyasha had changed, it seemed some of his bad habits still shown themselves from time to time. It made Kagome wish at times that she hadn't freed him from the necklace a while back that proved how much she trusted him without it.

"So I've been ridding the world from those evil demons to make a safer place for my family and friends," Kohaku said.

Sango nodded, "I'm glad you're safe now and that I got to see you again," she told him knowing he would have to leave again. But this was life.

A/N: ok, I know I might have said this is the last chapter, but I still have some loose ends to tie up so I plan for one more chapter to this story, please review and thank you so much reviewers. Oh and please read my new story 'Protecting the Past from the Present' it should be interesting.


	21. Through the First Years

Chapter 21: Through the First Years

A/N: this chapter is kind of Kagome's memories on the first few years, like on the show.

Kagome's POV:

I still can't believe it's been five months and a week since Inuyasha and I were blessed with little Izayoi. Inuyasha and I finally got married here in the Feudal Era a few weeks later and I even got my priestess duties back on track with some help from Kaede. Just like us, Miroku and Sango have their hands full as well with their son, Toru. It seems so natural now to have Izayoi and Toru in our lives, we couldn't imagine life without them.

End of POV

Miroku sat Indian style on a rock beneath a waterfall, washing away the hectic day and clearing his mind to relax. He closed his eyes to better concentrate. It was useless to clear his mind as he began thinking of all the wonderful things he had in his life. He had Sango who he loved very much and a beautiful son who he loved just as much if not more. He also had wonderful friends and all he could ever ask for. A smile crept on his upon his lips as he felt even more blessed, he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Thank you Lady Kagome, by the way how is your daughter doing?" asked the village woman whose son Kagome just helped treat.

Kagome smiled, "Oh good now, it was just a little cold, thank you for asking," she said as she gathered her things.

"Take care Lady Kagome," she bowed before Kagome exited her hut and towards her own. As she was about to enter, Sango opened the hut to hers and Miroku's hut, "Hey Kagome, do you mind taking a look at Toru please."

Kagome nodded and followed Sango in their hut. Sango picked Toru up in her arms and handed him over to Kagome, "He has somewhat of a fever and he hasn't settled down," she explained with worry.

"I believe it's something like Izayoi had, it's easily cured," Kagome handed him back to her and got some medicine from her bag. She had to force it in Toru as Sango held the 5 month old.

"Now if he gets plenty of sleep, the fever should come down and he will be fine within the next day," Kagome told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Kagome," Sango told her and gently laid her son on his bed.

"Well I better get going, see you later Sango," Kagome waved goodbye before heading out. She sighed, glad that her priestess duties seemed to be tapering off for the day. All she wanted to do now was hold her daughter.

She entered hers and Inuyasha's hut to see him struggle with Izayoi's clothes; it seemed he couldn't button it right.

"Kagome," he growled, "how do you put these clothes we got from your time on her anyhow?"

Kagome chuckled, forgetting that she had stuck him with getting things ready for their trip. She kneeled down and buttoned Izayoi up in her cutesy baby outfit. Kagome lifted Izayoi in front of her and started talking to her, "Are you ready to see your family Izayoi, they're going to love you."

Izayoi wasn't sure what her mother was saying, but she giggled her excitement.

"That's my precious girl," Kagome cooed as she hugged her. Inuyasha slung a bag over his shoulder, "Alright I think that's everything, are you ready?"

Kagome nodded then turned to Shippo, "Well Shippo, you be good for Miroku and Sango, ok?"

Shippo gave her a huge smile and nodded, happy that he was going to get to spend some time with his other friends.

"Shippo, good?" Inuyasha said then laughed. Shippo glared at him, "Hey I can be good," he defended.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned, "I think I may still know the spell that Kaede enchanted that necklace with," she said still holding Izayoi as she went out of the hut.

Inuyasha fell silent and stared at her with his mouth hung open, "Y..you wouldn't do that, would you," he stuttered.

Kagome shrugged as she still walked, "Bye Shippo," she said. Shippo ran to the hut door and waved, "Bye Kagome, bye Izayoi," then he looked up at Inuyasha who was still standing at the door with a stunned face, Shippo smiled slyly at him.

Inuyasha took a deep breath before following Kagome, hoping she was only bluffing.

--

"What a perfect little granddaughter," Kagome's grandfather said as he held his great granddaughter. Izayoi giggled at the funny looking wrinkly man holding her.

Kagome smiled at the scene, loving every minute of it. Inuyasha dropped their bag by the door.

"Why haven't you brought her to see us sooner," grandpa asked with a hint of sternness in his voice as he handed Izayoi to Kagome's mother.

"Sorry guys, we've had a lot go on, the wedding, my priestess duties, Izyaoi getting sick, but since she's better we figured it was the perfect time," Kagome explained.

"Well we know you've had a lot going on Kagome," her mother smiled at her as she rocked her granddaughter lovingly.

"Yeah, we all have, but we're going to stay a couple of days here, if that's alright," said Kagome looking over at Inuyasha who looked like he was still a little afraid of what she had said.

"Of course dear," her mother replied. Kagome smiled; glad she had this time with her whole family.

It was an enjoyable visit that included of family dinners and conversations, shopping for Izayoi to which Inuyasha tried to convince Kagome they could just buy or make her clothes from the feudal era. But Kagome wanted to buy her daughter things from her time and by the time they left they had twice as much to carry back as they brought.

--

Kagome's POV:

It was interesting to see them grow, it had already been a whole year since they were born...

End of POV

"Dada," Toru said happily as Miroku walked into the hut from his day of demon exorcism in the neighboring villages. Miroku smiled and picked up his son, "Hey my big boy." Sango smiled as she got up from her sitting spot, "Hey, are you ready to go to Kagome's to eat?"

"Do you want to come Kirara?" Sango asked the cat demon who lay on the foot of her bed. Kirara yawned and made herself more comfortable, indicating she didn't.

"What's up with her," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"I don't know, maybe she's getting old," Sango looked at her disappointedly before they exited.

The two walked the little trip over, as Sango now held Toru. Miroku knocked on the door politely even though they were all good friends.

"Come in," came Inuyasha's voice.

Miroku opened the door and looked down to see Izayoi staring up at them, surprisingly standing on her own, "Hi," she said happily before she sat back on the floor and crawled over to her mother.

Miroku chuckled, "Well that was a nice greeting," he said.

Sango went over and handed Toru to Kagome who wanted to see him as she waited her soup to cook, but Toru had other plans. He struggled in Kagome's arms and reached his hands out to Izayoi.

"Ok," Kagome said surprised as she set him down next to Izayoi.

"Hi," Izayoi said cutely as she began to play with one of her toys. Kagome laughed and turned to Miroku and Sango, "That's the only word she'll say."

"Hi," Toru repeated.

Sango smiled at her son, "He's never said that before."

Izayoi handed Toru a toy and they played together. The proud parents watched them play before supper was ready.

Soon a small kitsune entered the hut, sneaking in, in hopes he wouldn't be caught, but then, "Shippo," Kagome said sternly, "where have you been?"

"Uh," he stuttered looking up at his friends, "Just out," he shrugged and gave her an innocent smile.

"I want you to tell me where you're going when you are gone so long Shippo," Kagome said fixing everyone a plate of food and bowl of soup.

"Feh, Shippo can take care of himself," Inuyasha said taking his plate.

Kagome rolled her eyes she still would like to know where he went, he barely spent time with them anymore, perhaps he's just growing up, and Kagome sighed at this thought.

She couldn't believe the babies were already one for that matter, it seemed like only yesterday they were born.

--

Kagome's POV:

Being a parent isn't always easy and sometimes gave us hard outcomes. Like when they were two years old.

End of POV

"Mine," Toru said angrily as he hugged Hiraikotsu to him and looked at his mother with a determined look.

"No sweetie, that's mommy's Hiraikotsu, mommy needs it," she said and although she was getting frustrated she kept the sweetness in her voice. Sango came closer to her weapon, she was already wearing her slayer outfit.

"Mine," Toru said holding the tip of the boomerang closer.

"Mommy needs it to slay a demon sweetie, please give it back," she said kneeling down in front of him. The door of the hut opened and in walked Miroku. Sango turned, "What happened?" she asked.

"The demons are gone Sango," Miroku told her. He was about to ask what her delay was, but then saw the problem, "Uh oh."

"Yeah, Miroku he can't keep taking our things from us, especially when we need them," Sango told him.

"Well just take them from him, he has to learn," Miroku explained going over to them, causing Toru to claim ownership again.

Sango placed a hand on her forehead defeated, "Then he'll cry."

"Well like I said he has to learn," Miroku took her boomerang from Toru and as Sango predicted he started crying. Sango started to pick him up, but Miroku stopped her, "Let him cry, it's all part of learning."

Sango stood up and sighed just watching him cry, hating it came down to it.

"Besides, you shouldn't be fighting now," Miroku said as he came from behind her and put his arms around her and rested his hands on her stomach, "if we're trying for another baby."

Sango turned to him and took a deep breath, figuring he was right.

Kagome put a straw in a juice box and handed it to Izayoi who began to drink from it, knowing it was good for her to start learning to do things herself. Kagome smiled at her daughter. She had been a perfect little angel so far in her life time, she just hoped that the bad reputation that a two-year old got was just rumors.

Izayoi frowned and gave a angry grunt as she threw her juice box across the hut, where it fell to the middle of the floor and leaked out. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at her daughter, her mouth gaped, "Izayoi," she said, surprised at her attitude.

Izayoi just giggled and clapped her hands at the mess she made.

Inuyasha had come in just in time to see his little angel's tantrum, "Whoa," he said going over to his daughter and picking her up, "what the…."

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned. Inuyasha had a tendency to say what he wanted, but now that their daughter was repeating things, she tried breaking him of that or at least for the time being.

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha groaned, "so what happened?"

"Terrible twos," Kagome answered with a sigh as she cleaned up the mess.

"Dada," Izayoi squealed wanting him to play with her. Inuyasha smiled at her and began tossing her in the air and catching her. Izayoi laughed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "she just made a mess, don't you think we should start punishing her."

"Ah Kagome, let her have some fun," Inuyasha told her continuing to play with Izayoi.

Kagome shook her head; he was going to have to learn that his sweet little angel was going to act up and need to be disciplined.

--

Kagome's POV:

Both of them grew into their own personalities, Izayoi had always been quiet and happy child, but Toru always seemed to get into miscief and sometimes took after his father.

End of POV

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were outside talking as they watched three year olds Toru and Izayoi running around, playing with each other. They had grown to be close friends over the past year. They took their glances of their children for a few moments.

Izayoi ran up to her parents, "Mommy," she said, "Toru touched me," she put a hand on her rear for emphasis, it was apparent it made her a little uncomfortable. Kagome gasped, surprised. Inuyasha glared over at Miroku with a low growl. Miroku looked around nervously.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kagome," Sango told her, it clearly had only be for play, but it wasn't something she wanted her son to be doing even if he didn't know how serious it was.

"It's not your fault Sango," Kagome said and picked Izayoi up and positioned her on her hip, "but I really think Miroku should have a talk with him," she said before going into the hut to explain to her daughter what happened.

"You better monk," Inuyasha agreed, still glaring at him with a fatherly look.

Miroku laughed nervously, "I know." He looked over at Sango who was glaring at him as well with her arms crossed. He was certainly outnumbered. He got up and went over to his son who had started playing by himself with some toys in the grass.

"Toru," spoke Miroku, wondering how he would explain this, he wasn't exactly one to judge.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and sat down in front of his son, "Um, did you um, touch Izayoi son?"

Toru just nodded as he continued, "Well you…there's a certain," he sighed, this wasn't easy. By this time Toru stared up at him waiting on him to spit it out.

"Boys and girls have certain areas that are their own special areas…" Miroku began as Toru stared blankly at him.

"Izayoi doesn't want you to touch that special area, but when you're much much older, and please don't tell your mother I said this, you can touch a girl's area when you're ready, ok?' Miroku finished hoping he got the point.

"Ok, daddy," Toru said before playing with the toys again. Miroku nodded, "ok," he said figuring he got the message through.

He got up and headed back to Sango since Inuyasha had gone inside in case Kagome needed help.

"So did he understand?" Sango asked eyeing him sternly.

"I think so," he said looking over at Sango with a small smile, she was definitely not going to like this side of her son when his father had done it so many times to her and other women in the past.

'Oh why did the curse have to live on?' Miroku thought.

Kagome's POV:

It was exciting seeing thier first years of life, but made us even more curious on what was to come for our children, we only could hope they lived happy lives.

THE END

A/n: Yay, tomorrow's my birthday :D any who sorry I know this was kind of a rushed last chapter, but I wanted to get it done so I can move onto the sequel, yes I'm planning a sequel, I have one question for my readers, should Miroku and Sango have another kid, I thought it would be nice, but I'm not totally sure, but I do like the idea of Inu/Kag only having one so no for them, sorry.

Special thanks to all the reviewers who helped me going with this story ;D

Here are some things you may can expect from the sequel-

Toru and Izayoi facing their teenage years and their parents having to deal with them, new characters that I either make and/or from the original cast other than Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, feelings unraveling, jealousy, romance, drama, hopefully some new adventures and demons, so keep an eye out for the next story:)

And yes I welcome ideas :)


End file.
